Love is all around
by Topaz007
Summary: Shreya is held captive and is in trouble. How will Daya save her? Will love blossom between them? My first story on FF! WARNING: DRAMA AND EMOTION OVERDOSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A man was sitting in his car, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic jam to clear. He had planned a dinner with his friends and he was already running late. The traffic cleared finally after what seemed like half an hour. He turned on the ignition but now much to his horror, his car refused to start. He tried and tried but all his efforts were in vain. People behind him were honking continuously, making his temper rise. People were so impatient these days!

He cursed under his breath, 'Iss gadi ko bhi abhi band padna tha' He got down and with help of two people moved the car to the curb and locked it. Fortunately, the railway station was just a few meters ahead. 'Aaj train se hi chala jata hu', he thought.

As he approached he heard the announcement that fast local for Churchgate would be arriving at 7.30. He consulted his watch. He had exactly two minutes.

**Meanwhile at Palm tree Restaurant, Churchgate -  
**

Senior Inspector Abhijeet checked his watch. 'Ye daya bhi na hamesha late aata hai. Aur ye tarika hamesha phone pe lagi rehti hai', he muttered glancing at his curly haired female colleague who was talking animatedly on her cellphone . 'Kaise dost hai mere', he sighed.

**At the Railway station** -

The man took a sprint up the staircase. He saw the train approaching from a distance. He descended down another staircase and shot up towards the platform. He was running at top speed, shoving the passengers out of the way without paying attention to their angry glances. He was almost there and then suddenly - WHAM!

He had bumped into someone.

'Ouch!', he heard a girl cry out. He turned back to look up at her. She was massaging her foot, shopping bags sprawled all over the platform floor. 'Dekh ke nai chal sakte kya?' she yelled at him.

'Sorry sorry, me jaldi me tha, dikhai nai diya, apko jyada chot to nai lagi?' he asked.

'Bas sorry bol diya to ho gaya?' She yelled at him, getting up. She looked to be in her mid thirtes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and had a very pretty face and big expressive eyes. 'Kya dekh rahe hau aap? Aur meri bags kaun uthaega?'

'Tum of course', he said shrugging.

'Kya?' she said angrily. 'Kitne battameez hai app!'

The man saw that the train had arrived. 'Dekhiye madam mai bohot jaldi me hoon nai to me apki help jaroor karta. Sorry once again', he said and ran towards the men's compartment. She stared after him angrily and started picking up her stuff.

**An hour later, Palm tree Restaurant churchgate -**

Daya, Abhijeet and Tarika were enjoying their dinner.

'Yaar kitne dino ke baad bahar aaye hai hum. Bohot accha lag raha hai' said Daya.

'Sach me yaar daya. Nai to din bhar hum mujrimo ke piche aur ye murdo ke' said Abhijeet.

Tarika laughed. 'Par ham enjoy bhi to karte hai na hamara CID ka job'.

'Haan wo to hai', said Abhijeet.

'Chalo kal sham sab movie dekhne chalte hai. Baki logon ko bhi puchte hai. Waise bhi kal Sunday hai. Aur case khatam ho gayi hai toh jyada kaam bhi nahi hoga' said Daya

'Kya? Film? Daya tum bhul to nai gaye kal tum dono ko ACP Sir ke saath party me jana hai' said Tarika

'Oh no! Mai sachme bhul gaya tha. Kya yaar movie dekhni thi mujhe. Par Major sahab se mile hame kitne saal ho gaye. Military training ke baad hamne dekha hi nahi hai unhe' said Daya.

'Haan main aaj bhi bohot miss karta hu wo din. Mai bohot excited hu Sir se milne ke liye.' said Daya.

'Haan aur ek baat. Bohot jald CID me ek naya member join honewala hai' said Abhijeet.

'Sach?! I hope koi ladka ho aur forensic lab me aaye. Me akeli bohot bore ho jati hu lab me' said Tarika.

'Bore kyu? Salunke Saab hai na tumhare saath?' asked Abhijeet glaring at her

'Haan par wo din bhar research me lage rehte he. Aur meri umar ka chaiye na koi.' said Tarika.

'Arey tarika par vo Vaibhav hai na tumhare saath?' said Daya with a naughty gri

Abhijeet looked up at daya angrily but Daya ignored him.

'Haan par Salunke Sir ne use 2 mahino ke liye training ke liye bheja hai.' said Tarika.

'Ohh. Umeed karta hoon koi forensic wala hi ho' said Daya.

Abhijeet had had too much. He got up to leave.

'Mujhe der ho rahi. Main chalta hoon. Tum log enjoy karo' he said.

'Yaar hum to bas majak kar rahe the. Tum toh serious hi ho gaye. Baith jao chup chap' said Daya laughing.

'Abhijeet please baitho mujhe ice cream khana hai. Aur waise bhi kisi ke ane se hamara rishta thodi badalne wala hai', she said and smiled at him.

Both were looking at each other completely ignoring Daya who was sitting nearby.

Daya coughed. 'Yaar me bhi hoon yaha pe! Ye tum dono ka romance baad me continue kar lena'

Abhijeet smiled and sat down and Tarika looked away finally breaking the eye contact.

Daya reached home at about 11.30 pm. He changed into his night clothes and settled on his bed. He drifted off to sleep immediately thinking about next day's party.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shreya stood back with a wine glass in her hand scanning the crowded room.. Her father had thrown a lavish house warming party. The long guest list included business men, army officials and her father's well wishers and friends. Such parties were a routine and didn't interest her. She was the only child of Major Malhotra, a retired army official. She was brought up by her aunt after her mother's early demise.

She was a lonely child and had always craved for a happy family. She knew her father loved her very much but due to his work he couldn't give her much time. Circumstances had made her tough but inside she was very emotional and always longed for someone who would understand her, love her dearly and care for her.

But at the moment her life was just perfect. Shreya was super excited.. She had bagged a job in CID which was her dream since childhood. She was happy that she had finally got what she wanted.

ACP Pradyuman, Daya and Abhijeet arrived at the party at half past eight. Major Malhotra greeted them warmly. He hugged both Daya and Abhijeet. He had tears in his eyes as he had met his two sons after so many years. 'Pradyuman, meri beti ko CID Mumbai ki posting mili hai' Ab mujhe koi tension nahi hai.. Jab tum sab logon ke saath wo hai toh mujhe uski fikr karne ki koi jaroorat nahi'.

'Kya yaar tu bhi. Uski chinta karna chod de. Hum sab khayal rakhenge uska. Waise hai kaha wo?' said ACP Pradyuman

'Wo rahi.',he said pointing at shreya who was talking on phone. 'Milwa deta hoon tumhe baad me'.

Daya was surprised to see her. 'Oh toh ye Shreya hai', he thought.

He excused himself and went behind her and tapped lightly on her shoulder.

Shreya turned to face him. 'Tum?!', she asked him feeling surprised and angry at the same time. Daya was in one of his naughty moods. He couldn't help it.

'Well hello again. Tumse dubara milkar khushi hui', he said.

'Aap yaha? Kisne bulaya aapko yaha ?', asked Shreya.

'Wo important nahi hai. Waise kal tumhe batana bhul gaya. Jab tum khafa hoti ho na toh bohot acchi lagti ho.', said daya.

'Aap mujse flirt kar rahe hain? Sharam aani chaiye aapko. Kisi anjaan ladki se koi aise baat karta hai kya?', she said fuming.

'Waise ab tum aadat daal lo iski. kyuki Main to tumhare saath hi rehne wala hu ab hamesha.', he said.

'Excuse me kya matlab hai aapka?', shreya asked.

Before he could reply, her dad called her. She left and daya followed her.

'Papa kya ye aapke guest hai?' she asked pointing at daya. ' Are haan.. Tumhe introduce karne ke liye hi bulaya tha. Ye hai ACP Pradyuman CID Mumbai se.. Mera bohot karibi dost aur tumhara naya boss!'

'Hello sir', she said shaking his hand. ' Aur ye hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Senior Inspector Daya.'

Shreya looked at daya shocked. He was smiling at her. 'Ye aadmi CID Officer?! Ye kaise ho sakta hai? That's impossible!', thought shreya. She was so angry. She remembered how rudely he had behaved with her at the train station and how he was flirting with her a moment ago.

'Tum janti ho Daya ko?', her father asked.

'Jee nahi papa', She said without looking at daya.

'Oh no! Ab ye kounsi nayi musibat aa gayi? Mujhe to inse bachke hi rehna hoga. Sirf do mulakaton me itni batamazee. Din bhar saath rahungi to naa jane kya karenge', she thought. She felt a bit scared. Daya could see it in her eyes and he was enjoying teasing her.

Abhijeet was watching daya with an amused smile on his face.

At night Daya and Abhijeet were driving home after dropping ACP Pradyuman when he said, 'Kyu daya aaj bade khush lag rahe ho!'

'Haan yaar maja aaya aaj party me' said Daya in an offhand voice.

'Tune Shreya ke bare me kabhi kuch bataya nahi mujhe. Toh ab tum baate chupane bhi lage ho haan', said Abhijeet.

'Arey yaar usme batane wali kounsi baat hai ? Main use janata bhi nahi.. Kal accidently mulakat hui thi usse. (And he narrated the entire incident at train Station)

'Oh accha accha. Toh ye baat hai', said Abhijeet.

'Hmm', said Daya.

'Waise Shreya dikhne me kaisi lagi tujhe daya?', asked Abhijeet.

'Yaar Abhijeet ab tu phir se shuru mat hoja', said Daya. ' Dekh tera ghar aa gaya. Kal milte hain bureau me.'

Abhijeet laughed. He got down from the car. 'Accha accha thik hai. Good Night. Kal milte hai'.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Three years had passed since Shreya joined CID Mumbai and there was much life had given her. Good job, colleagues, friends and love perhaps. She was not sure. She had tried to show her feelings towards him so many times but he had not confessed yet.

'Aap kuch bolte kyun nahi Daya sir?' she thought. He too loved her, didn't he? His concern, care and affection was clearly visible in his eyes.

She was staring at him as he worked on his computer. 'It should be a sin for a man to be that good looking.', she thought. Tall and well built an aura of confidence and power always surrounded him. 'Kaha kho gayi shreya?', Sachin's question interrupted her thoughts.

'Kuch nahi sir, case ke bare me soch rahi thi.'

True in the beginning she had lot of misunderstandings about him. But one incident had changed her perspective towards him entirely.

****FLASHBACK****

**_Scene 1_**

Everybody in CID bureau was worried.

'Sir Shreya ka mobile trace nahi ho pa raha hai aur Daya sir ka phone not reachable hai, said Sachin.

'Kya matlab hai tumhara? CID officer ke liye koi bhi kaam namumkin nahi hai Sachin! Agle adhe ghante me mujhe Shreya aur daya ka pata chalna chahiye', said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

**Scene 2**

Shreya was locked inside her car. The clouds were swirling and the wind was getting stronger. Rain lashed on the wind sheild of the car. Any minute now her car would go crashing down the valley. She fumbled frantically with her seat belt. But it wouldn't come off. She tried to open the door handle but she couldn't do it. And then she saw him. 'Daya sir main yaha hoon', she screamed hoping her would hear her over the howling wind. She banged her hands on the car's windows.

Daya was not able to see a thing. The wind was screaming, shrieking, and tearing at his hair. And then he saw her. He dashed towards the car and tried to open the door. It was jammed. The car rocked harder. He picked up a huge stone and broke the window. He unlocked car from inside and pulled open the door. 'Jaldi aao Shreya', he said. He helped her with the seat belt. The rain was getting heavier by the minute. He pulled her out of the car and they ran towards a huge tree for shelter.

'Shreya tum thik to ho na?' He saw her left hand was bleeding heavily. 'Tum akeli kyun aayi thi yaha?'

Shreya didn't say anything. Should she trust him? She was scared and confused.

'Chup kyu ho? Kya hua batao mujhe.'

'Kuch nahi sir. Mujhe ek aadmi ka call aaya tha. Wo mujhe kuch evidence dene wala tha. Lekin jab me yaha aayi tab kisi ne mujpe fire kiya. Main usse follow kar rahi thi. Meri car bohot speed me thi. Aur mera accident ho gaya. Isliye thodi chot aayi. Lekin aapne mujhe kaise trace kiya?'

'Tumhara cell phone ka last location jungle me dikha raha tha. Phir jab main aage aaya tab tumhari car dikhai di. Maine CID bureau me inform bhi nahi kiya hai. Yaha network ka bohot problem hai. Hame jald se jald unhe inform karna hoga. Wo sab tension me honge. Shreya kitna khoon beh raha hai tumhare haath se. Ruko main rumaal bandh leta hoon.'

'Aap kyun takleef le rahe hai sir! Main manage kar lungi', she said.

Now Daya couldn't control his anger.

'Tum kya samajti ho apne app ko haan? Ek to iss jungle ilake me itni raat ko bina kisiko bataye akele chali aayi tum. Tumhe kya lagta hai tum bohot bahadur ho! Kitna attitude hai tumme! Karo jo karna hai. I really don't care', saying this he stormed off into the night.

She spent the entire night alone in the forest. She saw Daya sitting at the other end but he did not come to talk to her. She felt safe with him around. She also felt very guilty for her behaviour. Finally after sometime, she went to him. 'Sir I am very sorry. Jab se main join hui hu tabse maine aapse thik tarah se baat nahi ki hai. Maine aapko hamesha galat samjha. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye please.'

He looked at her. 'It's okay Shreya. Sorry to mujhe kehna chahiye. Tumhare pehle hi din maine tumhare saath ajeeb sa behave kiya tha. Aur aaj bhi main tumpe chillaya. I am sorry.'

'Nahi sir please aap sorry mat kahiye'

He saw that Shreya had tied his handkerchief on her left hand to stem the blood flow. 'Accha ab tum thoda rest kar lo. Subah hote hi hum yaha se nikalne ka raasta dhoondenge. Tumhe aur kahi chot toh nahi aayi na?

'Nahi sir. Aap chinta mat kijiye. Main thik hoon. App bhi thoda rest kariye.'

And they smiled at each other.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

She would get angry when he used to flirt with her. But looking back now all those moments spent with him were her most priced possessions. She remembered -

****FLASHBACK****

She and Daya were alone in bureau. They were working on an important case. It was very late. 'Coffee bana leti hu', shreya thought. She went into the pantry and took out a cup, added sugar but couldn't find coffee. She searched and searched and then she saw it. Someone had kept the coffee jar on topmost rack. She couldn't reach it even with her heels. 'Main kuch help kardun?', asked daya.

'Aap? Nahi thank you. Main nikal lungi.'

'Tum kitni ziddi ho shreya. Main tumhe genuinly help kar raha tha aur tum ho ki', said daya and started leaving.

'Rukiye sir. I am sorry. Mujhe aapki help ki zaroorat hai', said Shreya

Daya smiled. 'Hmm. To yaha aajao'

Par kyu?, she asked.

Tabhi to main tumhe utha paunga. Main tumhe upar uthata hoon phir tum coffee jar nikallena', said Daya.

What?! Sir app phirs?! Jaiye sir aap. Mujhe coffee pini hi nahi hai. Main manage kar lungi', said Shreya angrily.

'Tum bohot jaldi gussa ho jati ho shreya. Relax main majak kar raha tha.', he said calmly.

He removed the coffee jar from the shelf. 'Ye lo. Aur jaldi kaam khatam kar lena. Phir main tumhe ghar chod dunga.'

'Nahi please sir main chali jaungi', she said sounding terrified.

'Shreya I am sorry. Main dubara tumhare saath aise behave nahi karunga. Tumhe mujse darne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai. Trust me. Aur itni raat ko main tumhe akela nahi chod sakta. Toh ab zid mat karo. Kaam hone ke baad chup chap chalo mere saath.' said Daya and walked off leaving her alone.

**** FLASHBACK OVER****

Shreya smiled to herself.

'Daya sir hamesha meri care karte hai. Aur wo kitne cute aur handsome hai. Main to bewajah unpe gussa karti thi. Kya mujhe hi unko apne dil ki baat batani padegi?

Oh god help me! Kya karu main?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Daya was getting restless. 'Ye abhjeet kaha reh gaya? Maine kaha tha use ki mujhe bohot jaroori baat karni hai par ye hai ki.' He saw Abhijeet coming and he let out a sigh of relief.

'Sorry Daya late ho gaya. Wo main aur sachin case par kaam kar rahe the bureau me the aur kab 7.30 bach gaye pata hi nahi chala. Accha bata tu kya batana chahta tha?' Abhijeet asked

'Pehle ek cup coffee ho jaye?' asked Daya

'Haan jaroor' said Abhijeet.

Daya ordered coffee and sandwiches for them.

'Yaar thoda personal hai. Filhaal kisi ko mat batana', said Daya timidly

'Personal? Kya baat hai daya? he asked.

'Wo shreya ke bare me baat karni thi mujhe.' said Daya

Abhijeet's face lit up and he smiled.

'Oh ho Shreya ke bare me batao batao kya hua'

'Yaar wo pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya hai par aaj kal shreya main thik se baat nahi kar sakta.. Bohot nervous hota hu... Aur kal jab wo kavin ke saath shopping karne gayi tab to mujhe itna gussa aa raha tha uspe.' said Daya

Abhijeet started laughing.

Tu has raha hai? Main bohot serious hoon please Abhijeet!' said Daya.

'Muje pata tha! Mera shak sahi nikla!' said Abhijeet

'Kaunsa shak?' asked Daya

'Tum pyar karne lage ho shreya se Inspector Daya!' said Abhijeet

Daya smiled slowly.

'Pyar?! Abhijeet tum thik to ho na?' asked Daya

'Aur nahi to kya? Accha ye batao jab tum shreya ko dekhte ho tab kya tumhe koi film ka romantic gaana sunayi deta hai? Ya phir sapne me sirf tum aur Shreya kisi beach pe.' said Abhijeet dreamily.

Daya interrupted him. 'Abhijeet ye kounsi film ki story suna rahe ho mujhe? Aisa kuch nahi hua hai mere saath. Aur pichle kai dino se mujhe ek bhi sapna nahi aaya hai'

'Tum kitne unromantic ho daya. Bechari Shreya.' said Abhijeet making a sad face.

'Jab wo CID me nayi aayi thi tab main aise hi timepass ke liye uske saath flirt karta tha. Par ab main uski aakhon me dekh bhi nahi sakta. Jab wo mere saath hoti hai tab mujhe accha bhi lagta hai aur usse baat karne me awkward bhi feel hota hai' said Daya.

'Oh no daya tum buri tarah se bimar ho. Tumhare symptoms dekh ke mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai. Iske liye ek bohot accha rasta hai mere paas.' said Abhijeet gravely

'Kounsa?' asked Daya.

'Wo radio pe raat 12 baje ek programme hota hai na love guru use ek email bhej do. Wo teri problem ek minute me solve karega' said Abhijeet and he started laughing again.

'Abhijeet tumse baat karna hi bekar hai. Chalo nikalte hai!' said Daya angrily.

'Daya, Daya! Mai majak kar raha tha. Dekh me seriously bata raha hu tujhe. Shreya bohot acchi ladki hai aur tujse bohot pyar karti hai.' said Abhijeet

'Agar uske dil me aisa kuch nahi hai to bohot badi problem ho jayegi. Use lagega ki main batamazee kar raha hu uske saath. Main use khona nahi chahta abhijeet. Abhi abhi hum acche dost bane hai.' said Daya.

'Daya aisa kuch nahi hoga. Trust me daya use apne dil ki baat bata do isse pehle ki koi dusra na aa jaye.' said Abhijeet.

'Dusra matlab?' asked Daya rather shocked.

'Wo kab tak intejar karegi tumhara daya? Aur uske gharwalo ne uski shaadi kisi aur se kara di to?' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi ye nahi ho sakta. Tum thik keh rahe ho abhijeet shayad main pyar karta hu usse!' said Daya.

'Shayad nahi daya ye sach hai. Aur main bohot khush hu tum dono ke liye.' said Abhijeet

'Thanks Buddy! Tumse baat karke bohot relaxed lag raha hai. Lekin sabse pehle mujhe ye pata karna hoga ki usne dil me mere liye kya feelings hai. Main koi risk nahi le sakta abhijeet.' said Daya

'Main tumhare saath hu daya par tumhe jo bhi karna hai jaldi karo please.' said Abhijeet

'Haan thik hai. Chalo chalte hai bohot der ho gayi hai.' said Daya.

Daya couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking how he would know whether Shreya had any feelings for him or not.

**A month later CID Bureau, Mumbai -**

It was 10 pm. Shreya got up from her desk. She was really tired. She had finally finished her case file. No one else was present in the bureau or at least she thought so. She sipped her remaining coffee and went to the storage room to keep her file. The room was dimly lit. She reached the top shelf to keep the file. Somebody moved and stood watching her. She climbed down, turned and let out a terrified scream. The person moved into light and she felt relieved. It was none other than Daya. 'Sir, aa - app abhi tak yaha?'

Daya: 'Ha kuch kaam tha. Accha wo chodo. Mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha'.

Shreya was feeling very uncomfortable... He was standing very close to her... She couldn't move without touching him. 'Kya baat hai sir?'

'Tum uss din se mujse thik se baat nahi kar rahi ho... Yaad hai na tumhe... Kounse din ki baat kar raha hu mai?'

****FLASHBACK****

DCP Chitrole stood before Shreya. 'Apni gun aur ID mere pass deposit kardo. Aur jab tak wo bacchi nahi mil jati tab tak tum bureau mat aana'

Shreya silently obeyed him and turned to leave.

'Shreya ek minute', said ACP Pradyuman. 'Chitrole Sir main manta hoon ki Shreya ne galti ki hai par aap use bureau me rehne ki permission kyu nahi de rahe hai?' he continued.

'Kyuki Pradyuman mujhe lagta Shreya Kidnapper ke saath mili huyi hai', said DCP Chitrole.

'Kya? Sir aap ye kaisi baatein kar rahe hai? Shreya aisa nahi kar sakti', said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet ek criminal mind kaise kaam karta hai ye tum mujhe mat batao. Iss mamle me mujhe tumse jyada experience hai', said DCP Chitrole.

'Abhijeet sir please. Aap kuch mat kahiye. Maine galti ki hai aur uski saza mujhe milni chahiye. Aur jab tak meri begunahi sabit nahi ho jati tab tak main bureau nahi aaungi', said Shreya and left.

**After sometime in CID bureau -  
**

DCP Chitrole had left. Everyone was trying to find out whereabouts of the girl who had got kidnapped even though Shreya was on the lookout.

Daya, Pankaj aur Freddy tum log Shreya ko leke uss farmhouse me jao aur phirse check karo. Mujhe lagta hai wahi pe koi suraag milega', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Par sir Shreya ko to DCP sir ne.' said Daya.

'Haan main janta hoon. Ye off the record investigation main sanction karta hoon. Baat ye hai ki sirf Shreya thi uss bacchi se saath waha pe. Investigation me uski bohot help ho sakti hai. Hum sab yaha sambhal lenge. Tum log jaldi niklo', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Ok sir', said Daya and they left.

**In the Evening at Farmhouse-**

'Sir yaha pe kuch bhi nahi mila. Ab kya kare sir?' asked Freddy.

'Jaroor yaha se surag mitaye gaye hai. Warna kuch bhi surag na milna ye toh namumkin hai.' said Daya

'Sir to kab nikalna hai yaha se?' asked Freddy

'Ek baar ACP sir se baat kar leta hu phir nikalte hai. Subah hone se pehle hame Mumbai pohochna hi hoga. Waise Shreya kaha hai?' asked Daya.

'Sir wo bahar hai. Usse kitni bar bola par wo andar aa nahi rahi he. Main phirse bula leta hoon use', said Pankaj and moved towards the door.

'Nahi Pankaj ruko. Main baat karta hoon usse. Tab tak Freedy aur tum jane ki tayari karo', said Daya.

He went out. Shreya was standing near the entrance crying.

'Shreya tum ro kyu rahi ho? Kya hua?' he asked gently.

'Sir main bohot pareshan hoon uss bacchi ke liye. Mujse bohot badi galti ho gayi. Lekin sir mera uske kidnapping me koi haath nahi hai' said Shreya.

'Muje pata hai Shreya. Aur chinta mat karo hum dhoond lenge usse', said Daya.

'Sir agar uss bacchi ko kuch ho gaya toh main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi', said Shreya and she broke down completely.

Daya went near her and cupped her face in his hands. 'Shreya meri taraf dekho'. She looked at him surprised. 'Maine kaha na tumse usse kuch nahi hoga. Tum ek CID officer ho Shreya. Tumhe aise situations me kamjor nahi hona chahiye. Mujhe meri Shreya ko aise rote hue dekhna bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai samjhi?' he said.

Both were looking at each other. 'Sir... Aap...' was all she could say. Daya left her immediately. 'Sorry Wo mai', he said. 'Sir, hamne sab bags gadi me rakh di hai. Kab naikalna hai?' Pankaj interrupted them.

'Haan chalo', said Daya and left without looking at Shreya.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

He stepped closer. His face was inches away from her. She shivered. 'Baat kya hai shreya? Jawab chahiye mujhe.' She closed her eyes in fear. 'Sir please...'

Minutes passed. She had no idea how long she stood there with her eyes closed. Then suddenly, 'Shreya ghar nai jana?'

She opened her eyes and saw daya standing at the door. Had she dreamt it all? Her heart was beating very fast. Had she really imagined it all? That precious moment when he was so close to her?

She moved past without looking at him. 'Tumhare paas gadi nahi hai na? Main chod deta hoon tumhe ghar', he said.

She nodded. Both were silent during the ride. She kept glancing at him sideways. But he didn't show any signs that anything had happened between them. They reached her house. She bid him good night and ran inside.

That night she couldn't sleep. What was wrong with her? She was imagining things which were never going to happen. It was just a stupid dream. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. Suddenly her cell phone beeped. It was 12.30 am. It was a message from daya- _Tum sapne bohot acche dekh leti ho._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

[The entire CID team was in Goa to solve a case. After catching the culprit they had decided to stay one night in Goa and return to Mumbai the next day]

**Scene 1**

Daya came out of the shower. He applied L'eau de cologne and got dressed in casuals. They were going to leave for Mumbai tomorrow. So how could he miss going to his favourite place? The beach of course! He locked his room and started walking on the forest path which led towards the beach.

**Scene 2**

She was not at all sleepy. So she decided to take a walk. It was full moon night. The path towards the beach passed through a small forest. It was windy. She could feel eerie shadows dancing around her. She shivered and her pace became faster. She turned along a narrow path and suddenly collided with someone. A high pitched shriek rent the air. He caught her tightly to prevent her from falling. He had recognised that voice.

'Shreya tum? Itni raat ko yaha kya kar rahi ho?' he asked.

'Oh Daya sir aap hai! Thank god main to dar gai thi', said Shreya. 'Actually sir mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi to socha thoda walk kar loon bahar. Aur aap?'

'Muje bhi neend nahi aa rahi thi isliye beach pe jaa raha tha. Tum chalogi mere saath beach pe walk ke liye? Agar tumhe koi aitraaz na ho toh.'

'Nahi sir mujhe koi problem nahi he', she said immediately. She felt elated. First time Daya had asked her to go out with him alone. She looked up at the sky. 'Oh I am so lucky! The moon hid behind the clouds. So even he is not there to give us company. Just me and my Daya.' she thought happily.

They finally arrived at the beach. 'Shreya ruko', said Daya. He removed his shoes and told her to do the same. 'Bina jhooton ke chalne me bohot maja aata hai iss ret pe.'

The white sand felt cool against her feet.

'Chale?' asked Daya.

Shreya smiled, 'haan sir.'

'Meri sabse favourite jagah hai ye. Jab bhi mauka mile tab me yahi aata hu. Bohot accha lagta hai yaha aane ke baad', said Daya.

Shreya didn't say anything. She was merely listening to him. She could her waves splashing against the shore.

'Tum itni shant kyu ho? Kya hua?' asked Daya.

'Kuch nahi sir bas kuch yaad aa gaya', said Shreya.

'Accha to mujhe bhi to pata chale kya yaad aa raha hai tumhe', said Daya.

'Ek din main aur...' she was saying.

The moon came out from behind the clouds. It was then that Daya noticed her.

She was wearing a sea green one piece which ended just below her knees. Her shoulder length was hair was flowing gently along with the light breeze. 'She is so angel like', he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. After sometime he realised that she had stopped talking.

'Kya hua ruk kyun gayi?' he asked.

'Sir aap kaha kho gaye the? Meri baat toh kab ko khatam ho gayi!', said Shreya.

'Tumhe dekh raha tha', said Daya without thinking.

'Kya kaha sir aapne?' she asked wide eyed.

'Kuch nahi', he said quickly.

As they walked his hand brushed accidentally against hers.

Daya had stopped walking. She saw him staring at her.

She blushed.

'Sir -' she broke off

He smiled and tucked her fringe behind her ear. She shivered at his touch.

He moved towards her. She stepped backwards a bit and hit a big tree.

He was only inches away from her. Her heart was fluttering wildly.

She couldn't look up in his eyes. She was Shivering badly. 'Kya hua?' he asked her on purpose.

Shreya (nervous): 'Ku... Kuch nahi sir main jacket lana bhul gayi. Thodi thand lag rahi hai isliye.'

'Jacket ki kya jaroorat hai Shreya? Main hoon na.', said Daya.

'Kya matlab?' she asked shocked.

He now moved closer. Shreya closed her eyes. She could smell his L'eau de Cologne. He caressed her cheek lovingly. His touch sent shivers down her spine. 'Tum kitni khoobsoorat lag rahi ho aaj. Umm, bohot dino se me tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon', he said.

'K - Kya sir', Shreya managed to speak.

'Shreya meri taraf dekho', he said.

She gathered courage and looked up at him.

He caught her hand and kissed it. I love you Shrey. Main bohot pyar karta hoon tumse. Mujhe pata hai maine bohot time liya hai mere dil ki baat batane me. Par ab main tumse aur door nahi sakta.' he said and kissed her cheek.

She didn't know how to react. She was on top of the world. Her Daya had proposed her right now on the beach under the moonlight! What could have been more romantic? She was lost in her own thoughts when Daya interrupted her.

'Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?'

'Sir, I - I love you too!' she said blushing.

'Kya kaha tumne? Sir? Shreya agar tumne mujhe mere naam se nahi bulaya na to main ye samaj jaunga ki tum mujse pyar nahi karti! Aur tumhe jo bhi kehna hai meri aankhon me dekh kar kaho', he said.

'Ye kya keh rahe hai aap? I can't Daya', she said.

Daya laughed. 'Tum kar paogi Shreya. Dekho abhi abhi tumne mujhe Daya kaha.'

She blushed harder. Finally she looked at him. 'I love you too Daya', she said and quickly looked down. He smiled and hugged her. It was like eternity for her. She had been waiting for this moment since ages. She felt warm and secure in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around him and rested her head on his muscled chest. Her hug became tighter as if she was scared to leave him. Daya smiled and began to run his fingers through her silky hair. They had no idea how long they held each other like that. There was no need for words. Their silence communicated every feeling to their hearts. Shreya tilted her head up to look at him, 'I am so lucky aap mere saath hai. Please aap kabhi mujhe chodke mat jana'

Daya kissed her forehead.

'Main aise kabhi kar nahi sakta. Trust me. Main hamesha tumhare saath hu. I love you so much darling', he said.

Shreya smiled and hugged him again.

'accha chalo emotional baatein toh ho gayi. Aab kuch naughty romantic baatein karte hai', said Daya.

'Matlab?', asked Shreya.

Daya lifted her in his arms and started walking.

'Daya ye kya kar rahe ho? Please neeche utharo mujhe', said Shreya.

'Haaan bas 2 minute', said Daya smiling.

He carried her to a secluded area surrounded by trees and small shrubs. He led her gently down on the sand and sat beside her. She was a bit nervous.

Now he gently pulled her towards him and laid her on her back.

Her heartbeats grew faster. 'Daya aap kya -' she tried to speak.

'Shh, kuch mat kaho. Aur daro mat main kuch nahi karunga.', said Daya.

'Daya ap jo kuch bhi karenge mujhe manjoor hai', said Shreya.

He smiled naughtily.

'Kuch bhi? Soch lo! Baad me mat kehna ki -' said Daya but she cut him across, 'Daya mera wo matlab nahi tha!'

Daya: 'Accha ye batao tum uss din Priya ko mere saath dekhke jealous ho gayi thi na?'

Shreya: Bilkul nahi!

Daya: Jhooth mat bolo. Infact usi din main jaan gaya tha tum mujse pyar karti ho! Tumhari aankhein sab kuch bata deti hai.

Shreya: (avoiding his gaze) Jee nahi. Aur aapke paas iska koi proof nahi hai.

Daya: Tumhari aankhein sab kuch bata deti hai Shreya... Tumhari har khushi, har dard main samajhta hoon chahe tum jitna bhi chupane ki koshish karo...

Shreya smiled. She remembered how upset she had been when Priya had arrived.

****FLASHBACK****

Sachin: Sab log pohoch jana sharp 8 baje. Hotel Greenroof.

Daya: Sachin sorry main nahi aa sakta. Mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Abhijeet: Kounsa kaam?

Daya: Priya aa rahi hai! Aur usne already hamara weekend plan bana liya hai.

Abhijeet: Sirf tumhare saath? Yaar ye na insafi hai.

Shreya: Sir ye Priya koun hai? Kya aap baad me nahi jaa sakte usse milne?

Daya: Meri bohot karibi dost hai. Aur main use mana nahi kar sakta. Tum log enjoy karo.

(Daya was observing Shreya. She seemed really upset about something)

Suddenly the bureau's door burst open. A pretty girl came running and hugged Daya tightly.

To everybody's surprise Daya too hugged her tightly and said, 'tum itne jaldi kaise aa gayi? Aur mujhe bataya kyun nahi mai tumhe pick karne aanewala tha airport pe. Khair chodo kitne dino ke baad mil rahe hai hum. I missed you so much.'

Priya: Mera toh ek din bhi nahi jaata tumhe yaad kiye bagair.

Abhijeet: Priya shayad hum dono bhi jaante hai ek dusre ko!

Priya: Ofcourse Abhijeet main tumhe kaise bhul sakti hoon? Kaise ho tum?

Abhijeet: Accha hu! Accha baki sabki introduction karwa deta hoon tumse.

(He introduced Purvi, Sachin, Kavin, Freddy and Shreya)

Shreya thought,'Hai koun ye ladki jo Daya sir ke itni kareeb hai? Pehle to kabhi nahi suna iske baare me? Aur Daya sir ne use hug bhi kiya!' She got very angry with him. Later during their dinner too she was very quiet.

Purvi asked her finally, 'Baat kya hai Shreya? Main subah se dekh rahi hu. Itni shaant kyu ho?'

'Kuch nahi Purvi. Meri tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai. Thoda rest krne ke baad accha lagega'

Next day was Sunday. Tarika and Purvi had decided to go shopping to which Shreya had agreed very reluctantly.

After Shopping they went to an ice cream parlor.

As they took their seats Shreya saw Daya and Priya sitting near a table the billing counter. Shreya went to get their ice creams.

Daya had noticed her but he didn't pay any attention.

As soon as Shreya approached he said, 'Priya baat kya hai aaj bohot acchi lag rahi ho tum'

Priya: Thanks Daya. Actually baat hi kuch aisi hai. Main tumse kuch chahti hoon'

Daya: Batao na phir.

Priya: Yaha nahi Daya. Ghar jaake bataungi.

Daya: Ok. Main intejar karunga.

A tear slid down Shreya's cheek. She wiped it immediately and paid for their ice creams. She went and sat down at the table.

Tarika: Shreya kya hua? Agar tune nahi bataya toh main tumse kabhi baat nahi karungi.

Purvi: Daya sir aur Priya bhi hai yaha.

Tarika: Chalo milke aate hai unhe.

Shreya: Tum log jaao. Mujhe nahi aana.

(Purvi &amp; Tarika smiled at each other and sat down)

Purvi: Shreya jab se Priya aayi hai tab se tum upset ho.

Shreya: Kya bol rahi ho tum? Aisa kuch bhi nahi he.

Tarika: Mujhe pata hai Daya ko uske saath dekh kar tumhe takleef ho rahi hai. Tum bata kyu nahi deti Daya ko ki tum usse pyar karti ho?

Shreya: Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Mujhe kisise koi baat nahi karni hai.

Purvi: Shreya par...

Shreya: Chod na please. Chalo chalte hai. Main bohot thak gayi hu.

**NEXT DAY, CID BUREAU -**

Shreya arrived late. Everyone was chatting happily.

Purvi came to her. 'Aane me itni der kyu lagayi? Accha sun ek good news hai. Priya yahi rukne wali hai kuch din. Uski Shaadi hai! Aur pata hai ladka kaun hai?'

'Purvi ek minute. Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Main abhi aayi', said Shreya.

Purvi: Thik hai par Priya se to mil le.

Shreya approached Priya who was standing with Daya. 'Congratulations Priya. I am so happy for you.'

(She ignored Daya completely)

Priya: Thank you so much! Shaadi me jaroor aana! Of course me invitation card de dungi!

Shreya: Haan, accha main ab chalti hu. Kuch kaam hai.

Priya: Ok bye!

Shreya left and didn't arrive until everybody had left for lunch.

Daya was waiting for her.

'Shreya ek minute! Tumne sirf Priya ko congrajulate kiya. Mujse kuch nahi kahogi?' he said.

Shreya with a fake smile, 'Congrats Sir. Main bohot khush hu aap dono ke liye'

Daya: Sachme khush ho tum? Mujhe to aisa nahi lagta.

Shreya (trying really hard not to cry): Of course main khush hoon! Aap ko aisa kyun lag raha hai mujhe nahi pata.

Daya smiled. He had finally got an answer to the questions which were haunting him since many days. For one second he thought he should carry on with his wicked plan. But seeing her so close to tears he decided not to. After all he couldn't see his love so upset. He was sure she was restless since Priya had arrived.

'Pagal ho tum', he said. 'Tum jaisa soch rahi ho waise kuch bhi nahi hai. Priya ki shaadi mujse nahi kisi aur se ho rahi hai.'

Shreya looked up at him surprised.

'Chalo jaldi mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai', he said and left.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

He started caressing her neck gently, then her shoulders, and he finally slid his hand on her stomach, his fingers gently circling around her navel.

His every touch sent sparks of desire across her entire body. 'Daya -' she said in a husky voice.

Now he could not control any longer. He leaned toward her and kissed her gently on her lips. He hadn't shaved in two days and prickly hairs on his face brushed across her soft skin. She felt goose bumps all over her body and she let out soft moan. Her tongue tenderly touched his and he gently sucked her bottom lip. She pulled him toward her, her hands delved into his hair and they kissed passionately. They broke after 10 minutes breathing hard. She felt so shy that she immediately buried her face in his chest. Wow! Her first kiss. With her beloved Daya.. She couldn't believe this was happening for real.

Night had crept in bringing out all the stars across the sky which was twinkling at them. They enjoyed themselves resting peacefully in each other's arms.

Finally after some time, Shreya said,'Daya ab hame wapas chalna chahiye. Der ho gayi hai'

'Par tumhe mere bohot sawalon ka jawab dena baki hai', said Daya.

'Daya wo sab badme. Chaliye na kal subah hame jaldi nikalna hai'

'Accha thik hai chalo', said Daya.

'Shreya, hamari pehli kiss kitni acchi thi. Jee karta hai tumhe abhi.'

'Daya bas. Bohot ho gaya aaj ke liye romance',Shreya interrupted him.

'Chinta mat karo.. Shaadi ke baad bohot kuch hai karne ke liye', said Daya.

She felt very shy.

'Shreya sharmana band karo please. Ek toh tum already itni hot lag rahi ho iss dress me aur upar se ye sharmana. Agar mujhse kuch bhi ho gaya toh galati sirf tumhari hogi', he said.

'Filhaal to aapko koi chance

nahi hai. Hamara hotel bhi aa gaya', said Shreya.

'Main itni aasani se haar nahi manta. Phir bhi tum chaho to next time. Lekin abhi mujhe ek gift chahiye'

'Kounsa gift?' she asked.

'Tumhe pata hai Shrey',he said.

Before she could say anything her cell phone rang.

'Daya main abhi aayi. Maasi ka phone hai', she said and went to other side to talk.

Daya stood thinking happily about all that had happened that day. He had never been so happy in his life.

Shreya returned after 10 minutes and her eyes were full of tears.

'Shreya kya hua?' Daya asked worriedly.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears.

'Daya Sir hamara kareeb aana thik nahi. Please ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dijiye. I am sorry maine aapko bohot hurt kiya hai', she said and ran to the hotel room even before Daya could answer.

Daya stood staring absent-mindedly after her, as he watched her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day they started early for Mumbai. Daya didn't get chance to talk to Shreya as they were surrounded by others. Both were very quiet during the entire journey. Only Abhijeet noticed that Daya was unusually quiet but he decided not to discuss anything with him in front of others. As they reached Mumbai, everybody became busy with their luggage and Daya seized the opportunity. He pulled Shreya to one side. 'Shreya kal jo kuch bhi tumne kaha wo sab kya tha?'

'Sir main abhi baat nahi kar sakti. Please Chodiye mujhe', said Shreya.

He tightened his grip around her wrist.

'Kya matlab abhi nahi bata sakti? Mujhe sab kuch abhi janna hai samjhi tum. Dekho Shreya jo kuch bhi hai bata do warna...' said Daya.

'Aaaaaahhh', she cried out in pain. 'Daya mujhe dard ho raha hai. Mera haath chodiye!'

He loosened his grip a bit.

'Sorry. Kya chupa rahi ho tum mujse? Kya tum mujse pyar nahi karti?'

She was silent.

'Jawab do Shreya!' Daya shouted.

'Sir please chillayiye mat. Main...' she was saying. Suddenly Abhijeet came there. He was surprised to see them. 'Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho? ACP sir kab se dhoond rahe hai tumhe Shreya', said Abhijeet.

'Kyun kya hua?' said Shreya in a worried tone.

'Mujhe kuch bataya nahi. Tum abhi mil lo unse.' said Abhijeet.

Shreya left.

'Daya ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Aaj subah se dekh raha hu main... Kya problem hai?' asked Abhijeet.

Daya: Aaj raat ko ghar aaja phir sab detail me batata hu. Chalo chalte hai.

Abhijeet: Thike hai chalo.

They became busy with their work. Shreya went home after discussing something with ACP Pradyuman. Throughout the day Daya was wondering what was wrong with Shreya. He was getting really worried for her now. He had called her several times but she had not answered his calls. He had also thought of going to her home but later decided against it as he did not want to discuss this issue in front of her family.

He finally decided to wait until the next day.

After leaving from office Abhijeet came with Daya to his home. After dinner Abhijeet finally said, 'Daya bata kya hua?'

Daya then told him how he had finally confessed his feelings for Shreya, and that she had confessed that she loved him too and then how she had told him she wouldn't be able to continue this relationship.

Abhijeet was shocked.

He thought to himself, 'ye kaise mumkin hai? Shreya ne Daya se kuch kaha kyun nahi? Aur wo Daya se haan kaise keh sakti hai? Nahin mujhe Tarika se iss bare me baat karni hi hogi'

Daya: Kaha kho gaye tum?

Abhijeet: Wo... Kuch nahi. Accha hua Daya tune apne dil ki baat use bata di. Lekin uske bartav ke piche koi toh wajah zaroor hai. Warne Shreya aisa kabhi nahi kar sakti.

Daya: haan yaar isiliye to main bohot pareshan hoon. Par wo kuch bataygi nahi to pata kaise chalega? Muje lagta mujhe abhi uske ghar jana chahiye.

'Nahi', said Abjijeet suddenly. 'Mera matlab hai tum aise directly ghar mat jao. Main Tarika se bolta hu. Shayad wo aur Purvi kuch baat karenge Shreya se to pata chalega.'

Daya: haan ye accha idea hai. Thanks yaar Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled faintly. He was really confused by Shreya's behaviour. After reaching home Abhijeet called Tarika and told her everything. Even she was surprised. She assured him that she would speak to Shreya about this and let him know.

The next day when Daya arrived at the bureau, everybody was in joyous mood.

'Daya sir ye lijiye mithai khaiye. Waise news sunke aapko thoda gussa aayega kyunki hame invitation nahi mila tha.' said Pankaj.

Daya took the sweets.

'Wo sab thik hai Pankaj par hua kya hai?'

'Sir Shreya ki Sagaai ho gayi kal', said Pankaj happily.

Daya looked at Pankaj dumb - struck.

'Kya kaha tumne', asked Daya.

'Haan sir. Woh rahi Shreya', said Pankaj pointing at Shreya who was being congratulated by Kavin and Dushyant.

He looked around. Purvi, Freddy, Sachin and Tarika had morose expressions on their faces. They couldn't meet Daya's eyes.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Daya turned and saw Abhijeet. Abhijeet could see shock and pain in Daya's eyes. Daya didn't know how to react. He was numb. He looked at Shreya and at the same time she looked at him. Their eyes met. For the first time Daya couldn't read her mind through her eyes... She lowered her head. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Crocodile tears', he thought. He saw that she was trying to hide the engagement ring which was sparkling on her ring finger. 'It is mocking me! Such a fool I am', thought Daya.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

'Daya sir!' said Shreya but Daya left without another glance at her.

'Abhijeet sir mujhe aapse bas do minute baat karni hai. Please mana mat kijiye', said Shreya.

'Kyu kiya tumne aisa? Daya ka dil dukhane ka tumhe koi haq nahi hai Shreya. Tumne use pehle kyu nahi bataya Siddharth ke bare me?'

'Sir please maine ye decision majboori me liya hai. Main aapko sab bataungi. Lekin uske pehle mujhe Daya sir se baat karni hai. Sirf aap unhe samjha sakte hai. Please sir.' said Shreya her eyes full of tears.

'Ab sab khatam ho chuka hai Shreya. Tumhari sagaai ho gayi hai. Ab Daya se milkar kuch fayda nahi hoga', said Abhijeet.

'Nahi sir aisa mat kahiye please. Mujhe sirf ek bar milna hai unse.' said Shreya desperately.

'Thik hai main koshish karunga. Par pata nahi Daya kaise react hoga', said Abhijeet.

Nobody had noticed Daya's hasty exit. Everyone was too happy to pay attention to anything else.

**The same day, Daya's house, 10.30 pm -**

Daya unlocked the door to his house and entered inside. The living room was dimly lit. He saw someone was sitting in his bedroom. He drew out his gun and approached cautiously. The person was sitting with his back to Daya, wearing a hood. He couldn't see the face. He covered the stranger's mouth with his hand and put the gun point at the back of his head and pushed him to the wall. When he looked at his face, he was surprised. The stranger in the hood turned out to be Shreya. She had a look of pure terror on her face. He left her immediately. All the anger, the pain came back to him.

'Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Aur ghar ke andar kaise aa gayi tum?' he said angrily.

'Sir Mujhe aapse baat karni hai.' said Shreya.

'Baat karne ke liye kuch nahi bacha hai. Jaao yaha se', said Daya.

'Daya sir meri baat sun lijiye ek bar.' said Shreya.

'Oh haan tum kuch kehne se pehle hi main bata deta hu tumhe. Don't worry main tumhari zindagi me kabhi dakhal nahi dunga. Aur use kuch pata nahi chalega hamare baare me.

Meri wajah se tumhari aur uski relationship me kabhi problem nahi hogi. Trust me. Yehi kehne aayi thi na tum?' he said.

'Ye kya keh rahe hai app! Mujhe aur sharminda mat kijiye sir', said Shreya tearfully.

'Waise main tumhe congrats kehna bhul gaya Shreya! Khush raho uske saath! Waise naam kya hai uska?' said Daya.

She kept silent.

'Aaj tumne ye prove kar diya ki main sacche pyar ke layak hi nahi hoon. Kitna accha natak kar liya mere saath.' said Daya.

'Stop it sir', said Shreya.

'Mujhe ye rishta manjoor nahi hai. Main sirf aapse pyar karti hu...aur...', she was saying.

'Enough!' he yelled at her.

'Ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Aur kitne logon ki zindagi barbaad karna chahti ho tum? Ya koi aur teesra boyfriend hai tumhare jisse shaadi karna chahti ho tum?' said Daya.

Now she could stand it no longer.

'Bas Daya! Aap ko kya lagta hai maine pyar ka natak kiya hai apke saath? Aapko nahi pata pichle do dino se kya hua hai. Sir Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai. Ye sab Siddharth ka plan hai. Uske irade kuch thik nahi hai. Please mujhpar bharosa kijiye.' said Shreya.

'Just Shut up Shreya', Daya shouted.

'Tum meri Shreya nahi ho. Main tum jaisi ladki se kabhi pyar nahi kar sakta. Mujhi tumhare ek bhi baat nahi sunni hai. Abhi isi waqt chali jaao yaha se. Warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.' He said.

Shreya was shattered and was really scared. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Her Aunt and Father would never understand her. Abhijeet, Tarika and Purvi were not talking to her. And Daya would never trust her now. It was all over. She reached her home and went to her room. She hugged her pillow and just cried and cried. 'Maa I miss you so much. Aaj aap hoti toh shayad mujhe samaj paati. Kya karu main. Mujhe Siddharth se shaadi nahi karni hai. Help me! Koi bhi, Please! She begged to the silent room for help but none came. She didn't know when she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Everybody was working in the bureau. ACP Pradyuman entered with a man. Shreya became shocked seeing him. Everyone was looking at them.

ACP: Main ap sab ko introduce karvata hoon. Ye hai Siddharth, Shreya ka fiancee.

Siddharth: Hello everyone. Actually hamari sagaai bohot jaldi me ho gayi. Sorry aap sab ko bula nahi paye ham sagaai me. Infact isiliye main aaj yaha aaya hoon. Maine aaj sham ek choti si party rakhi hai. Main chahta hoon ki aap sab log aaye. Sabki mulakat bhi ho jayegi meri family se.

ACP: Bohot hi accha idea hai Siddharth. Hum sab jaroor aayenge.

Siddharth: Thik hai sir. Ye raha party ka invitation card. Jaroor aayega sab log.

Shreya: Siddharth achanak ye party? Mujhe toh kuch pata nahi tha iske bare me.

Siddharth: Tumhe surprise dena chahta tha main darling. Accha sir agar aapki permission ho kya main Shreya ko jaldi le jaa sakta hoon?

(Daya was clenching his fist hard. What the hell was this guy talking about?)

ACP: Ofcourse. Isme puchna kya hai?

Siddharth: Thank you sir. Shreya main tumhe 5 baje lene aaunga. Bye everyone.

**7.30 pm, Pinecrest Lawns, Mumbai -**

The entire CID team arrived. It was a pleasant evening. Siddharth came forward to greet them. 'Aayein aayein! Thanks for coming everyone.'

He introduced them to his parents. Daya was not at all interested in any other thing. His eyes were searching for something else. Then he saw her. She was walking towards them. 'No towards Siddharth', thought Daya.

As she came closer, Daya was mesmerized by her beauty... She was wearing a plain bottle green saree... Indeed she looked very pretty. She stood beside Siddharth. Daya imagined himself beside her. 'She looks perfect next to me. Pata nahi mujhme kya kami hai Shreya ki tumne Siddharth se shaadi karne ka faisla kar liya.',he thought sadly.

Then ACP Pradyuman spotted Shreya's father and him and Dr Salunkhe went to meet him.

Dushyant: Shreya bohot acchi lag rahi ho.

Shreya: Thank you Sir.

Siddharth put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Shreya looked at him surprised. She was trying to remove his hand but his grip was firm.

'Thank you. Meri honewali biwi sach me bohot khoobsoorat hai', said Siddharth and kissed Shreya on her cheek.

She removed his hand angrily. 'Ye kya kar rahe ho tum?' she said in a loud voice.

'Arey Shreya sharmao mat. Hamne kuch nahi dekha', said Pankaj laughing.

Nobody except Dushyant and Kavin laughed on his joke.

Daya was literally shaking in anger. He wanted to punch Siddharth right in his face. How dare he touch her?

'Daya ab uss par tumhara koi haq nahi hai', a voice echoed in his mind. He wanted to go away. Somewhere where he could find peace. Away from her. He could not bear all this nonsense anymore.

'Abhijeet main jaa raha hoon. ACP sir ne pucha to bata dena mujhe kuch jaroori kaam aa gaya tha', said Daya.

Abhijeet: Daya yaar kaha jaa rahe ho. Mujhe pata hai tum pareshan ho par...

Daya: Abhijeet meri chinta mat karo. Ye Daya itna kamjor nahi hai ki apne aap ko kuch nuksan pohochaye. Baat ye hai ki mujhe kuch time akela rehna hai. Main bilkul thik hoon. Kal subah bureau me milte hai.

Abhijeet watched him go sadly.

'Shreya ye tumne thik nahi kiya. Main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga', he said to himself.

Shreya was strolling on the terrace. The party was over. All the guests had gone. 'Maine kitna hurt kiya hai Daya sir ko. Kaha honge abhi? I hope wo thik hai. Party se bich me kyu chale gaye aur kaha?' she thought worriedly.

Suddenly someone hugged her tightly from behind.

She jerked the person and turned to face him. 'Tum?! Ye kya hai Siddharth? Tum aise kyun behave kar rahe ho?'

'Tum kitni hot lag rahi thi aaj darling isliye thoda impatient ho gaya hoon', said Siddharth and forcibly tried to kiss her.

She pushed him hard. 'Siddharth ye drama band karo. Aur mujhse door raho samjhe.' she said her eyes full of hatred.

He held her tightly.

'Bakwaas band karo. Mujhe mat sikhao mujhe kya karna chahiye or kya nahi. Main jaise kahunga bilkul waise hi hoga samjhi tum', he said.

She cried out in pain.

'Chodo mujhe. Kya chahte ho tum? Kyu kar rahe ho ye sab. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhse shaadi karne ke piche tumhara koi ghatiya plan hai. Lekin main aisa kabhi hone nahi dungi', she said defensively.

He slapped her hard.

'Apna muh band rakho. I love you jaan. Isiliye shaadi kar raha hoon tumse. Aur yaad rakho main jo chahu wohi tumhe karna hoga. Agar tumne kisi se kuch bhi kaha na specially tumhare CID doston se to tumhari maa ki tarah tumhare papa aur maasi ko bhi khona padega tumhe. Aur abhi abhi tumhare dad recover huye hai 2 din pehle. Yaad hai na tumhe? Isliye chup raho. Good night sweetheart', he said and pushed her roughly.

Shreya couldn't believe this was happening to her. Tears welled up her eyes. 'Chahta kya hai ye Siddharth? Kyu kar raha hai wo aise mere saath?Daya mujhe aapki zaroorat hai. Kaha hai aap?' she thought desperately.

Next Day Shreya tried to talk to Daya and Abhijeet but both ignored her completely. She had entirely lost hope. She was sitting down at her table.

'Shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai', came Tarika's voice.

She smiled at her.

Shreya couldn't control her emotions. She just went and hugged Tarika.

Tarika patted her back and said, 'I am sorry Shreya. Maine tumhari baat suni nahi. Batao mujhe kya hua? Aisa kya hua ki tumne achanak Siddharth se sagaai kar li?'

'Sab batati hu.' said Shreya. She felt a bit calm. They went to Tarika's home.

Shreya told her that Daya had proposed her. Then she told her about the call which she ha received ftom her aunt.

****FLASHBACK****

'Shreya kaha ho tum? Aur wapis kab aa rahi ho?' asked her aunt.

'Hum kal dopeher tak wapas aa jayenge. Kyu kya hua?' asked Shreya

'Tumhare papa ko minor attack aaya hai.' she said

'Kya? Lekin achanak kya ho gaya. Papa thik toh hai na? Main jaldi wapas aa jaungi. Doctor ne kya kaha?' asked Shreya.

'Shreya Shreya shaant ho jao. Doctor ne kaha wo khatre se bahar hai. Thoda weakness hai par ab sab thik hai. Waise ek good news hai. Usiki wajah se wo itni jaldi thik ho gaye.' said her aunt.

'Thank god. Waise kounsi good news?' she asked.

'Arey Siddharth ki maa ka phone aaya tha. Unhe ye shaadi manjoor hai. Aur wo sagaai bhi 2 din me karna chahte hai', she said.

Shreya was jolted back to reality. She had totally forgotten about Siddharth.

'Ye sab itne jaldi kyu? Aur iske bare me hum baad me baat karenge. Pehle papa ko thik to hone do', said Shreya.

'Matlab kya hai tumhara. Isme ab baat karne jaisa kuch bacha hi nahi hai. Tum jaldi aa jao. Tumhari sagaai hai Siddharth ke saath bohot hi jald.'

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Tarika: Par ye Siddharth achanak se kaise aa gaya?

Shreya: Siddharth ke dad mere papa ke bohot acche dost hai. Maine sirf shaadi ke liye haan kaha tha. Lekin Siddharth ke baare me mujhe kuch pata nahi tha. Aur tab main kisi ko Daya sir ke bare me bata nahi sakti thi kyunki tab mujhe nahi pata tha Daya sir mujse pyar karte hai ya nahi.

Tarika: lekin ghar jaane ke baad toh tumne batana chahiye tha tumhare dad ko Daya ke bare me.

Shreya: Main nahi bol saki. Pata nahi kyu. Lekin ab lagta hai bohot badi galti ki hai maine.

****FLASHBACK****

After reaching Mumbai Shreya took leave and went home.

Shreya: Papa aap kaise hai?

Achanak kya ho gaya. Main kitna darr gayi thi.

Shreya's Father: Arey main thik hu. Ekdam fit! Waise jab se Siddharth ne shaadi ke liye haan kaha hai main to bohot khush hoon.

Her face fell. She kept quiet.

Shreya's Father: Baat kya hai? Kya tum iss rishtey se khush nahi ho?

Before Shreya could speak, her aunt came into the room.

Shreya's Aunt: Khush kaise nahi hogi? Mujhe pata hai wo Siddharth ko pasand karti hai. Aap thoda rest kijiye. Baad me baat karenge.

She pulled Shreya out of the room and closed the door.

Shreya's aunt: Shreya ye sab kya hai? Dekh Siddharth bohot accha ladka hai.

Shreya: Par maasi main use thik se jaanti bhi nahi. Aur ye sagaai itni jaldi karne ki kya jaroorat hai?

Shreya's aunt: Arey Shaadi nahi karwa rahe hai teri. Engagement ke baad milna to hoga hi na. To jaan logi use.

Shreya: Maasi par...

Shreya's aunt: Dekh Shreya agar tu tere papa ko khush dekhna chahti hai to please zid mat kar. Unhe teri bohot fikr hai. Aur maine teri maa se waada kiya tha ki tere liye bohot accha ladka dhoondungi. Aaj teri maa yaha hoti to kitna khush hoti. Hamare liye naa sahi par tumhari maa ki iccha puri karne ke liye haa karde iss rishtey ke liye.

Shreya was in a dilemma. Aap sab log mujhe emotional blackmail kar rahe hai. Kaise batau main aapko ki main kisi aur se pyar karti hu?' She thought.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Tarika: Phir bhi Shreya tumhe usi waqt bata dena chahiye tha.

Shreya: Haan main jaanti hu. Aur Siddharth...

(She wanted to tell her about Siddharth's intentions but then she remembered his words and decided to keep quiet)

Shreya: Tum please Daya sir se ek bar baat karo. Wo meri baat sunne ko tayar hi nahi hai.

Tarika: Thik hai mai koshish karungi. Par abb usse kya hoga Shreya.

Shreya: Agar wo mere saath honge to main khud papa ko bataungi hamare baare me.

Tarika: Kya? Lekin Siddharth ka kya?

Shreya (dislike clearly visible on her face): Uska kya? I don't care.

Tarika: Kya baat hai Shreya? Tum gussa kyu ho rahi ho Siddharth ko leke? Kuch chupa to nahi rahi ho mujhse?

Shreya: Nahi Tarika aise koi baat nahi hai

Tarika: Thik hai main Daya se baat karungi. Aur tension mat le. Hum sab hai tumhare saath.

Shreya: Thanks Tarika.

That night Shreya couldn't sleep. 'Ye Siddharth chahta kya hai ye to mujhe dhoondna hi padega', she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Scene 1 - ****Two days later, CID bureau -**

ACP (talking on cell phone): Kya? Lekin wo toh yahan nahi aayi hai. Dekhiye aap fikr mat kijiye. Hum dono ko dhoond lenge.

Sachin: Kya ho gaya sir?

ACP: Shreya aur Major Malhotra kal raat se gayab hai.

Everybody looked up at ACP Pradyuman.

Daya: Gayab hai matlab? Kaha gaye?

ACP: Kuch pata nahi hai. Abhi Shreya ki maasi ka phone aaya tha. Purvi kya tumhari Shreya se kuch baat hui thi? Tum milne gayi thi na use ghar par?

Purvi: Haan sir. Lekin tab to sab thik tha. Shreya ne kuch nahi kaha.

ACP: Dono ka phone bhi switched off aa raha hai. Jarur kuch na kuch to gadbad hai.

They searched a lot but couldn't find their whereabouts.

ACP Pradyuman banged his hand on the table in frustration.

'Ek CID officer aur ek Major gayab hai aur abhi tak koi saboot nahi. Aaj koi kahi nahi jayega jab tak case ke leads nahi milte.' he said.

Pankaj (frowning at ACP): Freddy sir mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai. Lekin ye ACP sir dekho na.

Freddy: Tumne suna nahi ACP sir ne kya kaha? Ek bhi saboot nahi mila aur tumhe khaane ki padi hai? Jao apna kaam karo.

Everyone was worried for Shreya.

'Kaha jaa sakti hai', Daya asked Abhijeet.

'Daya jaroor kuch to baat hai. Warna kisi ko bina bataye wo kyu jayegi?' said Abhijeet.

Purvi: Sir kyu na hum Siddharth se puche? Shayad use kuch pata ho?

Daya: Haan puch lo. Hame na sahi lekin use jaroor bata ke gayi hogi.

When Purvi called Siddharth, he became really worried. He arrived at the bureau almost on verge of tears. 'Kaha hai Shreya? Mujhe kuch bataya nahi usne. Jaroor aap logon ki kisi mission pe gayi hogi aur waha se hi gayab hui hogi. Agar use kuch ho gaya na toh main aap logon ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga. Aap log use aisi khatarnak mission pe bhej bhi kaise sakte hai? Hamari Shaadi hai kuch mahino me.' said Siddharth.

'Dekho Siddharth hum sab bhi yaha Shreya aur uske dad ke liye pareshan hai. Hum bohot hi jald dhoond lenge use. Tum thodi der chup rahoge to accha hoga', said Daya a bit irritated.

'ACP sir ye kounsa tarika hai baat karne ka? Apke officers toh itni si baat bhi nahi jaante', said Siddharth.

ACP: Haan, Tum shaant ho jao. Freddy ise andar le jao.

Freddy took Siddharth inside.

ACP: Daya kya chal raha hai ye? Kyun itna gussa ho rahe ho uspe?

Daya: Sir main sirf samjha raha hoon use. Hum sab bhi to try kar rahe hai na.

Abhijeet: Daya please yaar. Chodo na ye sab.

ACP: Daya tum abhi ghar jaao. Kal subah Shreya ke ghar jaakar uske doston ke number pata lagao aur puchtach karo.

Daya: Thik hai sir.

**Scene 2 - **

On the outskirts of the city in a rundown factory, a middle aged man was tied to a wooden chain. He was heavily drugged. Two men with rifles were on a lookout. Nobody would suspect a man was held captive here. The location was very well hidden.

**Scene 3** -

Shreya's head was aching. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She was lying on a bed in a dark room. Her hands and legs were tied with thick ropes. A shaft of light was falling directly on her face. The room had no doors or windows. She saw a trapdoor above with a hole through which light was coming in. At a corner there was some stale bread and a water bottle.

'koi hai? Nikalo mujhe yaha se!', she shouted.

But nobody answered. She could only wait for her kidnapper to come. She had a rough idea who it was. She wanted to free herself but she suddenly experienced excruciating pain in her head and she passed out again.

**Scene 4 -**

Someone was sprinkling water on Shreya's face. She jerked opened her eyes and Siddharth's face came into view.

'Surprise Shreya! Kaisi ho meri jaan?' he asked.

'Mujhe pata tha. Ye ghatiya harkat sirf tum hi kar sakte ho. Kya chahte ho tum? Chodo mujhe.' said Shreya angrily.

Siddharth: Itna gussa thik nahi shreya. Waise tum khafa hoti ho tab bhi bohot acchi lagti ho.

Shreya: Bakwaas band karo. Kyu laye ho mujhe yaha?

Siddharth: Iski jimmedar sirf tum ho. Mujhe tum par vishwaas nahi hai. Agar tumne CID ko kuch bata diya hota toh mera pura plan flop ho jata.

Shreya: Tumhe kya lagta ha tum bach jaoge? CID mujhe dhoond legi aur tab tumhari khair nahi. Aur phir ye shaadi ka natak kyun kar rahe ho mere saath?

Siddharth: Kisne kaha mujhe tumse shaadi karni hai? Par haan baaki bohot kuch karna hai. Tumhe jald pata chal jayega. Tab tak yaha enjoy karo.

Shreya: Siddharth main tumhe chodungi nahi. Dekhna tum. Tumne CID -

Siddharth (laughing): Are tumhare bewakoof CID officers se me kuch der pehle milke aaya. Unhe kuch bhi andaja nahi hai mere plan ka. Aur jyada hoshiyari mat karo nahi to Major Malhotra ko 2 din pehle hi maar dunga main.

Shreya: Kya? Kya kiya hai tumne papa ke saath? Kaha hai wo?

Siddharth: Yaha nahi hai. Lekin meri nazar hai unpe. Fikr mat karo. Ab tum so jao. Hum teen char din ke baad kahi aur chale jayenge. Bye.

The trapdoor opened to reveal a ladder through which Siddharth went out.

'Siddharth nahi! Tum aise nahi kar sakte!' Shreya shouted after him but he didn't pay attention to her. 'Hope CID yahan tak jald pohoch jaye', thought Shreya angry tears splashing across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Mumbai, 30th December, Daya's House (Morning) -**

Daya was roaming to and fro in his living room.

Daya: Kaha hogi yaar Shreya? Abhijeet pata nahi mujhe kya ho raha hai. Chah kar bhi main usse nahi bhool sakta, nafrat nahi kar sakta usse. Mujhe bohot fikr ho rahi hai uski.

Abhijeet: Daya yaar tu fikr mat kar. Mil jayegi wo. Aur main usse baat karunga. Bharosa rakh mujhpar mere dost. Mujhe pata hai woh bhi tujse pyar karti hai. Hamne usse baat karne ka mauka hi nahi diya. Ho sakta hai wo kisi problem me ho aur isliye jaldbazi me usne sagaai ka decision liya hoga.

Daya: Yaar lekin Major saab aur woh dono kaise gayab ho sakte hai. Mujhe toh ye kuch aur hi chakkar lag raha hai.

Abhijeet: Haan. Chalo bureau chalke dekhte hai.

**Same day, In a Bunglow, Mumbai (Morning) -**

When Shreya woke up, she was in a totally new place.

A man sitting beside her saw her awake and shouted, 'Boss use hosh aa gaya hai.'

Siddharth came into the room followed by other 5 men. 'Good morning Shreya. Aaj bohot fresh lag rahi ho. Waise ghar pasand aaya tumhe?'

Shreya kept quiet.

'Lagta hai bohot jyada naraz ho mujse. Koi baat nahi kuch hi der me tumhari naarazgi door kardunga main.' said Siddharth.

'Boss ab aage karna kya hai? Party ko inform kar doon?' asked one of the men.

'Abe itni jaldi kya hai? Party ko new year me phone lagayenge. Pehle mujhe toh thoda maja lene do', said Siddharth.

Shreya looked at him. She didn't understand anything. What were they going to do with her?

'Kal toh 31st december hai. Thik hai to kal hum sab milke party karenge. Shreya ke saath tum sab thodi shaam bitao. Phir raat sirf meri', said Siddharth watching her seductively. Everybody cheered.

'Siddharth Shut up', Shreya yelled. 'Sharam nahi aati tumhe ek ladki se aisi baat karte huye', she shouted at him. More laughter from the audience and Siddharth's laugh was loudest of all.

'Kaisi sharam? Are ye toh mera kaam hai! Apne kaam se kisiko sharam hoti hai kya? Kya tumhe kabhi tumhari CID job ki wajah se sharam aayi hai kya? Nahi na? Phir mujhe kyun puch rahi ho?' he said.

'Siddharth main abhi isi waqt tumhara khoon kardungi. Chodo mujhe', she said struggling with the ropes which had tied her hands.

'Oh no! CID officer mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai', said Siddharth rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. The others clapped hard.

Shreya couldn't control her tears. Why wasn't the CID here to save her yet?

Siddharth got up. 'Accha pehle tumhe apni thodi introduction deta hoon. Mera naam hai Siddharth A.K.A Driller007. Ring any bells Shreya? Thoda socho.' he said.

She suddenly remembered a case in which they were working on. A psychopath serial killer who would murder only young women. He had a weird way of killing them using a driller and hence the name. CID had to leave that case unsolved. It was a mystery for them.

'Tumhe jaroor yaad aaya hoga. Ye mera favourite game hai. Aaj tak CID mujhe pakad nahi payi hai. Aur iss bar bhi wo kuch nahi kar payenge. Khair chodo. Itna introduction kaafi hai. Shreya tum bohot special ho. Abhi tak jitni ladkiyo ke saath maine raat bitayi hai un sabse tum jyada hot ho. Anyway ab tumhare liye kuch sawal. Kya tum kisise pyar karti ho?' he asked.

Once again she kept mum.

'Baat nahi karni mujse? Accha thik hai. Main hi batata hoon. Shayad Daya se?'

Shreya's eyes widened.

He smiled. 'Pata tha mujhe. Wohi sabse jyada pareshan tha tumhare liye. Par afsoos! Usse pehle mai tumhare saath ek naughty raat bitaunga', he said.

'Ye kabhi nahi hoga samjhe tum?' yelled Shreya.

'Chillao mat jaan. Accha thik hai. Maine tumse pehle hi kaha ki tum mere liye special ho. Toh kyu na hum uss pal ko bhi thoda aur special banaye? Hum ek chota a video shoot karke Daya ko bhej dete hai. Jara use bhi to dekhne do hamare romance ki ek jhalak!' Koi camera nikalo yaar, he said.

Siddharth went near her.

'Siddharth nahi kya kar rahe ho?' she shouted.

He covered her lips with a tape. 'Sirf Shreya dikhni chahiye, main nahi. Thike se shoot karo', he ordered one of the men.

He caressed her cheek and planted a kiss on her neck. He hugged her forcefully. She was writhing, trying to free herself. The pain and fear was clearly visible in her eyes. Siddharth left her.

'Karliya record? Mujhe send karlo wo video. Aur jaao sab. Aaj ke liye itna hi', said Siddharth.

'Par boss aap ne toh kaha tha sab milke.' said one of the men.

'New Year kal hai na? Toh party bhi kal hi hogi, Jao ab. Aur uss Major par nazar rakho', said Siddharth.

He removed the tape from her mouth after everyone left.

'Siddharth please chodo mujhe',she literally begged him.

'Aise rote nahi jaan. Abhi dekho main ye Daya ko bhej dunga abhi. Dekte hai wo kaise bachane aata hai tumhe. Chalo abhi tumhare sone ka time ho gaya', he said.

He drew out an injection from his pocket.

'No! Siddharth please', she was saying.

But he injected the drug in her vein and she lost consciousness once more.

**Same day, In the Bunglow, Mumbai (Evening) -**

Shreya woke up by ringing of a cellphone. She picked it up. 'Hello', she spoke into the receiver.

'Shreya', came Siddharth's happy voice. 'Tumhare liye early new year gift hai mere paas. Daya yaha aaya hai.'

'Kya? Daya sir yaha?' said Shreya loudly.

'Haan. Ab dhyan se meri baat suno. Wo tumhe yaha se nahi leja sakta. Use batao ki tum kisi kaam se yaha aayi ho. Aur usne video ke baare me pucha toh bolna tumhare saath aisa kuch bhi nahi hua hai. Aur mera naam tumne liya ya kuch bhi batane ki koshish ki to main Major ko maar dunga. Mera tumhe dekh sakta hu', he said.

'Nahi please! Papa ko kuch mat karna. Main Daya sir se kuch bhi nahi kahungi', said Shreya.

'Thike phir. Bye Shreya', he said and hung up. Immediately the man who was keeping a lookout snatched up the phone. He untied her.

She was desperately waiting for his arrival. He came almost running. 'Shreya.', he said.

The man who was on lookout got and aimed a gun at him. 'Kaun ho tum?' he asked.

But Daya kicked his hand and the gun landed on the ground. He punched the man in his face and he landed unconscious on the ground. Shreya ran to him and hugged him tightly.

'Shreya bina bataye kaha chali gayi thi tum. Aur yaha kya kar rahi ho?' he asked in a muffled voice.

'Sir main abhi kuch nahi keh sakti. Please mujhe le jaiye yaha se', she said almost in a whisper.

He now started caressing her back. 'Shreya mujhe ek video mila tha. Jisme tum.' he said.

'Sir main apko sab bataungi. Lekin Mujhe abhi yahan se jana hai.' she said in an urgent voice.

'Ruko Shreya itni jaldi kya hai', he said tightening his arms around her.

She found his behaviour strange. His touch. It was somehow different.

She pushed him away.

'Ye kya keh rahe hai aap? Aur aap akele kyun hai? Baki CID team kaha hai?' she asked.

He took her hand and kissed it. 'Main akela aaya hoon', he said.

He moved closer to her and tried to kiss her lips.

She jerked him away. 'Sir ho kya gaya hai aapko? Aap aise kyu behave kar rahe hai? Chaliye hame nikalna hai yaha se jaldi', she said.

To her surprise he started laughing. Tears of laughter were rolling down his cheeks. He opened the zip of his jacket. She could see it was stuffed with thick rubber like material to make the person appear a bit fat.

'Yeh? Kaun ho tum?' she asked.

'Abhi tak nahi pehchana?' he asked.

To Shreya's horror, the person put his hand on his face and pulled out a rubber mask to reveal his face.

'Siddharth?!' said Shreya.

'Haan main. Kaisi lagi meri gift? Waah Daya ka mask pehene ke baad to tum khud mere paas chali aayi. Main kya bewakoof lagta hoon tumhe? Tumhe kya kaga sachme maine daya vo video bhej diya? Main use wo jaroor bhejunga par kal raat ke baad. Nahi to meri new year party kaise hogi?' he said.

'Noooooooooo', her screams echoed throughout the silent room.

'Shreya ye drama band karo. Aur kuch khaa lo. Dekho main tumhare liye pizza laya hoon.' he said.

He picked uo the gun and pulled the unconscious man out of the room.

'Hum kal phir milenge. Trust me tumhe party me bohot maja aayega', he said and went off smiling wickedly locking the door behind him.

She collapsed on the floor. He had tricked her. 'I am doomed', she thought.

**Same day, Daya's house (Night) -**

He had returned home dejected as they still hadn't found any good leads.

'Jaroor kuch to chut raha hai. Aise lagta hai wo clue mere saamne hi hai jo mujhe Shreya tak le jayega par main wo dekh nahi paa raha hoon', he thought.

Suddenly his doorbell rang.

'Itni raat ko koun ho sakta hai', he thought.

He opened the door but the passage was empty. He saw a small brown paper package lying on the floor. He picked it up. It was unaddressed. He opened it and found a CD inside. He played it on his laptop.

His eyes went wide seeing the clip. He was literally shaking in anger. He banged his fist on the table. 'Iski itni himmat! Ek bar mujhe mil jaye! Main chodunga nahi usse.',he thought. He immediately grabbed his gun and disappeared in the dead of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Scene 1:** **31st December, 1.30 am**

Daya texted Abhijeet and drove his car towards Madh Island. 'Hai koun ye jo Shreya ke saath. Kaash uska chehra mujhe dikh jata. Lekin main use chodunga nahi. Main woh jagah janta hoon. Ek serial killer ki talaash me hum waha gaye the. Lekin uska Shreya ki kidnapping se kya connection ho sakta hai?', thought Daya.

**Scene 2: ****1.30 am, 31st December, In the Bunglow-**

Siddharth was punching a man. His face was bloody.

Man: Boss sorry boss! Maaf kardo galti ho gayi. Maine jaan bhujkar nahi kiya.

Siddharth: Kisne kaha tha tujhe vo video Daya ko bhejne ke liye? Main Shreya ke saath sirf majak kar raha tha. Tune sachme bhej diya wo video Daya ko. Teri wajah se ab mera plan mujhe badalna padega. Lekin ab main tujhe chodunga nahi.

Man: Nahi boss! Please -

Siddharth took out his gun, aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. The man collapsed at his feet.

Everyone was watching silently.

Siddharth: Chalo sab log jaldi. Isse pehle ki CID aa jaye hame yaha se nikalna hoga. Tum log 'Nice view' resort me jao. Main Shreya ko leke aata ho. Aur wo resort khali karwao abhi. Hamare alava koi bhi bahar ka aadmi waha nahi hona chahiye. Jitne paise chahiye dedo unhe. Aur isse yahi chod denge.

Siddharth went in Shreya's room. 'Chalo utho hame jana hai yaha se', he said

'Main kahi nahi aa rahi hoon', she said.

Siddharth grabbed her arm roughly and made her stand. 'Jyada natak mat kar. Chal yaha se', he said.

Shreya kicked him in his knee. He loosened his grip and cried out in pain. She pushed him and ran out of the door. She kept running forward. She had to get out now. It was her last chance.

Meanwhile Siddharth stood up massaging his knee. 'Shreya kaha bhagogi? Aur mujhe gussa dilake tumne thik nahi kiya', he said and went out of the room.

She didn't know where she was going. It was a very long passageway. She saw a door and she opened it. Siddharth was standing there. He grabbed her and banged her head on the wall. She cried out in pain as she felt blood flowing in her hair. 'Tum samajhti kya ho apne app ko haan? Tum bach nahi sakti. Tumhe shayad pyar se baat ki toh samaj nahi aata. Ab dekho main tumhare saath kya karta hoon.' said Siddharth.

She seemed to be losing her consciousness due to her head injury. He slapped her hard and pulled her out of the house. He pushed her into front seat of his car and drove off.

**Scene 3: Same Day, Madh Island, 2.15 am**

Daya reached his destination. The Bunglow was dark and silent. He drew out his gun and entered it. Every room was empty. He could see used plates and clothes lying around. The person staying there seemed to have left in a hurry.

Daya was walking forward when he stumbled upon something. He switched on his mobile torch. It was a dead body of a man.

'Oh no', said Daya. He searched the man's pockets. But they were empty. He searched the entire house but didn't find anything. He was planning to leave the house when he suddenly spotted something glittering in the corner. He picked it up. It was a diamond ring.

'Shreya?' he uttered. How could he forget that ring which had given him so much pain? Yes, it was Shreya's engagement ring which Siddharth had given her. He pocketed it.

'Iska matlab Shreya yaha pe thi. Lekin kaha le gaye honge use? Jyada door toh nahi jaa sakte. Aas paas koi hotel ya motel hoga toh check karta hoon', he thought. He again texted Abhijeet again and ran out of the house.

**Scene 4: ****Same Day, Abhijeet's house, 3 am**

Abhijeet woke up due to vibration coming from his cell phone. He saw two messages from Daya.

First one was received at 1.30 am. It said - Main Madh Island jaa raha hoon. Mujhe shak hai ki Shreya ko waha ke ek Bunglow me rakha gaya hai. Kuch leads mile to call karunga.

The next one was received at 2.55 am. It said - Madh Island wala bunglow me ek laash mili hai. Uski koi identity nahi mili hai. Lekin Shreya ko yahi pe rakha gaya tha. Yaha paas me hi ek resort hai 'Nice view'. Main wahi pe puchtach kar raha hoon.

Abhijeet called Nikhil and Sachin and gave them certain instructions. Within next 10 minutes, he was on his way to Nice view Resort.

**Scene 5: ****Nice View Resort, 3 am**

Siddharth pushed Shreya in the room and locked the door.

'Shreya main tumhe aaj chodunga nahi. Aisi halat kaunga tumhari ki tum marte dum tak yaad rakhogi', he said.

'Siddharth I am sorry. Tumhe kya chahiye. Please mujhe jane do yaha se', said Shreya.

'Main tumhe jaroor chodunga par pehle tumhari tumhare galti ki saza to doon tumhe',he said.

He moved closer to her. She stumbled and fell on the bed. She backed off until she hit the wall. 'Siddharth please.' she said.

'Jyada natak kiya na toh waha Major ka bheja uda dunga', he said. He put his entire weight on her and was about to kiss her but his phone rang. He left her cursing the caller.

'Kya hai?' he shouted on the phone. 'Tum log ek kaam thik se nahi kar sakte. Ruko main aata hoon', he said and disconnected the phone. He looked at Shreya.

'Main abhi aaya. Tayar rehna. Aaj to main tumhare saath honeymoon manakar hi rahunga', he said and left bolting the door behind him.

**Scene 6 : ****3.15 am, Nice view Resort**

Daya climbed the steps of the Motel. He saw a big 'No Vacancy' sign flashing at the motel entrance. He entered the lobby.

The receptionist stood up. 'Sorry sir par abhi vacancy nahi hai', he said.

'Dekhiye main ek CID officer hoon. Dhyan se dekho Kya thodi der pehle tumne iss ladki ko yaha aate dekha hai?' Daya asked him showing Shreya's photo.

'Nahi saab. Maine iss ladki ko nahi dekha', he said.

Daya walked back to his car.

'Saab aap kounsi ladki ke bare me puch rahe the', a man asked him.

'Koun ho tum?' asked Daya.

'Saab main yaha ka watchman hoon', he said.

Daya showed him the photo. 'Kya tumne dekha hai ise?'

'Haan saab. Ye ladki isi Motel me hai. Iske saath ek aadmi tha. Wo use jabardasti le jaa raha tha. Aur inke aane se adhe ghante pehle char admi aaye the. Do log jo pehle se yaha thehre the unhe kuch paise deke doosre hotel me bhej diya.' said the watchman.

'Kaha gaye they wo dono', asked Daya in an urgent voice.

'Saab piche ke rastey se gaye the. Kounsi room wo to pata nahi', said the watchman.

Daya rushed back to the hotel. The receptionist tried to escape but Daya caught him.

'Jhooth kyu kaha tumne haan?' said Daya and gave him a tight slap.

'Maaf karna saab. Galti ho gayi', said the receptionist.

'Baata wo ladki kounsi room me hai', said Daya.

'Saab wo kounsi room me gaye wo to pata nahi. Par wo ladki unke boss

ke saath thi. Uska chehra mask se dhaka hua tha. Lekin usne black jeans aur grey colour ki jacket pehni thi. Aur sab log use boss kehkar bula rahe the.' said the receptionist.

'Piche wala rasta kounse kamre tak jaata hai dikhao mujhe jaldi. Aur haan mujse puche bina koi bhi iss Motel se bahar nahi jayega. Sare darwaje lock kardo. Aur jara CID ko phone karke yaha bulalo', said Daya.

**Scene 7: ****Nice view Resort, 4 am**

She was lying on the bed waiting for him to come. For any woman this would be the most awaited moment but for her it was the worst moment of her life. She would have preferred dying instead of surrendering herself to Siddharth.

Tears were flowing continuously. Every passing second was killing her from within. She heard him enter the room. He shut the door. Her heartbeats grew faster. She wanted to murder him there and then but then she would have to lose her father for that. She couldn't afford it. 'Daya I Love you so much', her heart cried out loud. She felt trapped as if she was locked in a dark dungeon with no way out. Eventually she would perish there itself. She braced herself and closed her eyes.

She felt his presence near her. He removed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. He worked his tongue up and down her neck. She held the bed sheet tightly. The horror had begun. Her neck and back had bruise marks. He kissed on them gently.

'Shreya sab thik hai. Fikr mat karo', he said.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

She got up and turned to face the speaker. 'Daya sir aap?!'

'Haan main', he said.

'Nahi Siddharth mere saath phirse majak kar raha hai', thought Shreya.

Tum thik toh ho na?' he asked keeping his hand on her cheek.

At that instant she knew he was the real Daya. One who cared for her. One whom she loved beyond anything else.

'Daya aap sach me yaha hai? Main sapna to nahi dekh rahi?' asked Shreya.

He just kissed her forehead.

'Nahi. Main sach me hoon tumhare paas', said Daya.

'Par Siddharth?' asked Shreya.

Daya was jolted back to reality. She was expecting Siddharth to be here right now not him. But then he saw someone in black jeans and grey jacket from the corner of his eye. He was shocked to see that person. But he decided to act as if he had seen nothing. Shreya hadn't noticed that person.

'Haan wo maine Abhijeet ko khabar kar li hai wo Siddharth ko leke aa jayega. Shreya abhi thodi der pehle maine tumhe kiss kiya. I - I am sorry. Main pata nahi kya -Anyway ye lo tumhari engagement ring.' he said.

He was about to leave but he felt a gun point behind his head.

'Hilna mat', came Siddharth's voice.

'Siddharth tum yaha kya kar raho ho? Aur ye gun niche karo', said Daya.

'Chup raho. Aur Shreya jara bhi hilne ki koshish ki toh iska bheja uda dunga', said Siddharth.

There was pin drop silence for a moment and then suddenly Daya hit him in full force. Siddharth was caught unaware. The gun flew out of his hand and Shreya immediately picked it up. Daya held his neck. 'Tujhe kya laga mujhe kuch bhi pata nahi. Maine tujhe darwaje ke pichne chipte hue pehle hi dekh liya tha', he said and slapped him hard.

'Tu aaj zinda nahi bachega. Tune Shreya ke saath aisi ghatiya harkat ki hai. Main tujhe chodunga nahi', he said and held up his fist to hit him.

'Daya sir ek minute. Isse sabak sikhane ka haq sabse pehla mera hai. Please sir.', said Shreya.

Daya looked at her. 'Thik hai', he said.

Shreya turned to Siddharth.

'Bohot maja aa raha tha na tujhe uss din? Ab ye le tera New Year ka return gift.' she said. She kicked him hard. He howled in pain.

'Aur tune thodi der pehle kya kaha tha? Mere saath suhag raat manayega na?Ab tujhe aisi saza dungi ki tu mere saath kya kisi ke saath bhi suhag raat nahi mana payega', she said and kicked him hard between his legs. Siddharth let out a long wail and somehow freed himself and hurtled towards the door. His eyes were watering. Daya was looking at her bewildered. He didn't know how to stop her. 'Kaha bhag rahe ho', she said and tried to run after him.

Daya caught her arm. 'Shreya bas. Bohot ho gaya. Tum thodi shaant ho jao. Ab jane do use.' he said.

'Nahi Daya sir. Papa abhi bhi uske paas hai. Agar Siddharth ne unhe kuch kar diya toh -'

'Wo bilkul thik hai. Tum fikr mat karo', said Daya calmly.

Daya went and shut the door. They looked at each other. She couldn't see any questions in his eyes. Yet she knew she was answerable to him. He and only he had the right to know.

'Daya mujhe aaj kuch kehna hai aapse aur aap kuch nahi bolenge. Sirf meri baat suniye', she said.

She started narrating what had happened since that night when she had told daya that they should not continue their relationship further till present time.

'Daya, main kabhi bhi aur kisiki nahi ho sakti. Aapko mujhpar trust karna hoga. Main nahi reh sakti aap ke bina. Please!' she said.

Daya just went and hugged her tightly. She felt peaceful and safe in his embrace. She had missed him so much. She hugged him tighter.

'I am so sorry Shreya. Maine tumhari baat sune bina tumhe ghar se nikal diya.' said Daya.

'Nahi galti toh meri he thi', she said.

He was now planting gentle kisses on her cheeks, her nose and her eyes. He nibbled her ear affectionately. She let him do whatever he wanted. He kissed every inch of her face. Then he kissed her on lips. She responded with much more passion. They both could feel the urgency within themselves. They rolled on the bed still kissing. Finally they broke gasping for air. Shreya now lay underneath him. They were looking in each other's eyes. She kissed him again and kept his head on her chest. She was moving her fingers gently through his hair. He lay there forgetting all his worries and feeling happy. He heard a knock on the door.

'Daya kya tum aur Shreya andar ho? Darvaja kholo jaldi', said Abhijeet.

They got up. Daya went to open the door. Shreya went to the washroom to make herself a bit more presentable.

'Kya kar raha tha yaar itni der se? ACP sir mera dimag kha rahe hai teri wajah se', said Abhijeet as soon as Daya opened the door.

'Yaar bas Shreya se kuch baat karni thi', said Daya.

'Baat karni thi ya aur kuch karna tha haan!' said Abhijeet smirking.

'Abhi kya yaar tu bhi. Hamesha ka hai ye tera', said Daya with fake anger.

They saw Shreya coming.

Abhijeet and Shreya looked at each other. There was an awkward pause. 'Shreya mujhe maaf kardo. Tarika ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya. I'm -', Abhijeet was saying.

Shreya: Sir nahi. Aap sorry mat kahiye. Main aapse gussa nahi hu. Jo bhi hua usme mere sivay kisiki galti nahi thi. Aur ab sab thik ho chuka hai.

She smiled at him.

Abhijeet: Thik hai. Chalo ab jaldi warna ACP sir yaha aa jayenge.

They all went downstairs where entire CID team was waiting for them. Siddharth and his men were caught and sent to jail. Shreya's father had managed to escape from the factory and was safe at his home.

Everyone greeted them happily. Finally when everybody's questions had been answered, they reached the CID bureau at 7.30 am.

Shreya immediately rushed home, to find her father waiting for her. She hugged him. 'Papa aap thik toh hai na', asked Shreya.

'Haan of course. Kaise lag raha hoon?' he asked.

'Tum thik ho na? Uss Siddharth ne tumhe kuch kiya toh nahi na?' he asked.

'Nahi papa. Maine use aisa sabak sikhaya hai ki wo zindagi bhar yaar rakhega', said Shreya.

'That's my girl! Waise mujhe tumhare aur Daya ke baare me sab pata chal gaya hai. Abhijeet ne puri story bata di hai mujhe', he said.

Shreya blushed. 'Toh kya aapko ye manjoor hai?' she asked shyly.

'Tumhari maasi se baat karke Engagement aur Shaadi ki date fix kar denge', he said smiling at her.

'Thanks Papa! I love you a lot', said Shreya happily. Then she kissed him on his cheek and ran to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N - I have planned to introduce another couple from CID! You will come to know about them at the end if this chapter. Mind you it is only an introduction. One person I have decided. The other one you have to suggest. I will write another story on them! So this time your reviews are very important!**

Tarika, Shreya &amp; Purvi returned home in the afternoon with smiles on their faces. They had done all the shopping for the party. Everyone was happy that Shreya had returned safely and to everyone's surprise DCP Chitrole had specially organised a New Year Party for them as the Serial killer was finally behind bars. DCP Chitrolehad booked a lavish hotel for them and a special felicitation ceremony especially for the entire CID team was organised. Everybody was having a great time.

In the evening, the girls went up to their rooms to get ready. Shreya and Purvi were sharing a room. Shreya entered and found a small package on her bed. It was a beautiful black saree and a scribbled note was kept on it. Shreya smiled as she recognised Daya's hand writing, ' Isme jyada khoobsurat lagogi'.

She got dressed quickly and went to check on Purvi.

Purvi: arey wah Shreya. Ye saree kitni sundar hai! Par tumne to aaj pehenne ke liye doosri saree li thi na?

Shreya: Haan. Actually wo... Daya ne mujhe -

Purvi: Ohh! To ye baat he! Daya sir ne gift ki hai. Isliye kuch jyada hi khoobsoorat lag rahi ho.

Shreya: (blushing crimson) Chup kar. Chal niche jaldi. Sab intejar kar rahe he.

They went down together and saw Kavin, Sachin, Dushant, Freddy and Pankaj chitchatting. The girls approached them.

Kavin: Wow! Purvi, you look stunning!

Purvi smiled at him, 'Thank you sir'.

Sachin was watching them. He didn't like Purvi being praised by Kavin. 'Why though?' he asked himself. Stupid thoughts really.

Daya, Abhijeet and Tarika joined them few minutes later. Daya saw Shreya taking to others. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. 'She's so beautiful', he thought. He wasn't even paying attention to ACP sir who was talking to them. Abhijeet finally nudged him hard in the ribs. 'Abe baad me dekh use', he said.

Meanwhile Shreya got a call from her aunt; she couldn't hear her so she went upstairs to the terrace. Daya saw her, excused himself and followed her.

Shreya was saying,' Ha mein bilkul thik hu. Aap Jaldi wapas aayein. Bohot miss kar rahi hu aapko. Ha thik he main apko baad me call karungi.'

As soon as she cut the call Daya took her in a hug; 'kisse baat kar rahi thi?'

'Maasi se. Daya chodiye na... Kya kar rahe ho?'

He didn't give her chance to talk further. He blocked her lips with his. Her mouth parted in a gasp and he took full advantage, delving deep into her. She responded after few minutes taking a more active part in the kiss. They broke up after few minutes panting and blushing.

'Tum aaj kitni sundar lag rahi ho' he said and started kissing her neck. He worked his mouth down the curve of her jaw to her neck. Her small hands slid up his chest. 'Daya please chodo na. Koi aa jayega!'

'Sshhh', he said keeping his finger on her lips.

He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder softly. She shivered. He removed her hair and kissed her soft skin just below her ear and then sucked her ear lobe. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. He seemed to be losing control over himself. He wanted to make her his right now. He wondered how her smooth skin would feel against his own and Oh god what was he thinking?!

He held her close, 'I love you Shrey.' She just loved when he called her that. She hugged him tightly, her hands wound up around his neck and then her fingertips just delved into the hair at his nape; ' I love you too Daya', she said.

The party went on till 1 am. Everyone was sleepy so they started going to their rooms. Daya pulled Shreya behind a bush.

'Daya ye sab kya hai. Koi dekh lega', said Shreya.

'Tum baki logon je bare me sochna chod do. Accha tumhe room par jane ki koi jaldi to nahi hai na?',asked Daya.

'Nahi. Par kyu?' asked Shreya.

'Chalo kahi long drive pe chalte hai. Aur haan jaldi se ye pehen ke aana.',he said and handed her another package.

'Daya ho kya gaya hai aapko? Itne saare gifts?' she said.

'Ab kya karu? Meri khoobsoorat girlfriend ko gifts diye bina main reh nahi sakta. Aur tum kitne sawal karti ho? Jaldi se change karke aao. Tumhare har sawal ka jawab main tumhe baadme dunga.' he said.

Shreya changed into black jeans and a sleeveless see through top and a jacket which he had given her. He took her outside and they spotted Abhijeet, Purvi, Sachin and Nikhil.

Abhijeet: Daya kahi jaa rahe ho?

Daya: Haan. Mera matlab, Bas aise hi!

Sachin: Sir kya aap bhi! Hame sab kuch pata hai! Aap kyu chupa rahe hai?

Nikhil: Waise sir aap official announcement kab karne wale ho Shreya aur aapke bareme?

They watched Tarika walking towards them.

Tarika: Accha hua tum dono yahi mil gayi. Shreya chal na hum aur Purvi upar baith rahe hai thodi der. Kyu na coffee aur gossips ka ek session ho jaye?

Shreya: Nahi Tarika actually main kahi jaa rahi hoon. Tum log jao.

Tarika: Is waqt kaha? (She spotted Daya) Oh oh! Daya ke saath jaa rahi ho. Toh phir thik hai. Romance ke liya perfect mausam hai!

Abhijeet: Kya yaar tum log bhi? Dono ko akele me kahi jaana hai. Kitna pareshan karoge ab?

Everybody laughed as Daya and Shreya smiled looking awkward. They bade everyone goodnight and left. Shreya saw Daya walking towards a bike.

'Wow hum bike pe janewale hai?' Shreya asked with childlike excitement.

'Haan. Car se mujhe bike ride jyada romantic lagti hai, he said.

She kissed him on his cheek. He was surprised.

'Aaj to kuch jyada hi romantic ho raha hai koi', he said.

'Kyu agar ek Tough CID officer itna romantic ho sakta hai to main kyu nahi', said Shreya.

'Accha, waise tumhe bike chalani aati hai?' he asked.

'Nahi. Lekin aap kyun puch rahe hai?' she asked.

'Kyunki aaj bike tum chalaogi.' he said.

'Kya? Nahi mujhe nahi aati aur mujhe darr lagta hai', she said.

'Main hoon na tumhare piche. Tum bike chalana bhi sikh jaogi aur bohot saara romance bhi ho jayega.' he said and made her sit on the bike.

He sat behind her and put one both his hands on hers to keep the handle steady.

'Chalo ab. Aur daro mat kuch nahi hoga', he whispered in her ear.

She was nervous in the beginning but later she felt confident enough and drove perfectly.

It was a bumpy ride. She could feel his muscled body against her back. He was thoroughly enjoying the ride. He ran his finger down her spine and traced sensual patterns on her shoulder and back.

She was losing her concentration.

'Daya kya kar rahe ho? Aap please thodi der ke liye chup baithiye warna hamara accident ho jayega.' she said.

'Okay sorry sorry,' he said.

They stopped at the end of the road. Lush green trees surrounded them. They could sound of crickets chirping. It was eerie and dark. It was a new moon night. A chilly breeze was blowing continuously. Shreya shuddered and moved closer to him. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

'kya hua? Kahi tum darr to nahi gayi?' he asked naughtily.

'Haan, thoda sa. Actually na kuch din pehle maine aur Purvi ne ek horror film dekhi thi. Usme bhi exact aisa hi location tha', she said.

He laughed. 'Tumhare iss innocence ko main sabse jyada pasand karta hoon', he said.

'Accha chalo tumhare darr ko abhi bhaga dete hai. Bas ek minute ruko.' he played a guitar tune 'Love is all around' on his mobile and forwarded his hand. 'Dance with me Shreya', he said.

She laughed. 'Daya ye kya bol rahe hai aap?'

'Shreya main majak nahi kar raha hoon', said and pulled her towards him. He put his hands around her waist. She put her hands around his neck and they both were lost in each other swaying on spot along the tune. How cute they looked dancing under the blanket of shining Stars!

When the song ended, they were very close. Shreya closed her eyes and their lips met. His tongue worked ferociously against hers. Daya didn't know why but he remembered how Siddharth had pulled her close at that party and how he had touched her. He vented out all his anger, the negative feelings by kissing her more aggressively. How dare he touch in front of him! She was his and only his. Nobody could steal her from him.

Shreya felt his anger. She stopped him. 'Daya I am sorry. Maine pichle kuch dino me aapko bohot hurt kiya hai', she said sadly.

He looked at her. Her lips were swollen due to his wild kisses.

'Shreya ab sab thik hai na. Wo sab bhul jao. Actually I am sorry. Main thoda over react kar raha tha.' he said.

'Waise Papa ko sab pata chal gaya hai hamare bare me', she said.

Daya suddenly became tensed. 'Toh kya kaha unhone', he asked.

She gave him the most beautiful smile.

'Unhe ye rishta manjoor hai. Ab hame koi alag nahi kar sakta', she said.

**In the Hotel, 2 am**

Purvi was smiling to herself. Today she had many reasons to smile. Her best friend was safe and she had got her love back. They had achieved one more milestone by catching the most sought serial killer. But one of the most important reasons was him. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. His thoughts possessed her mind. Lean, muscular, tough cop - Exactly as she wanted.

'Oh I am in love!' she thought shyly. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and closed her eyes. His face still hovering in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A/N - Rated 'M' for adult content.**

She was sitting on the park bench. The sun had set. The sky looked amazing with vivid hues of red, orange and a bit of grey. He came with two foaming cappuccinos and handed over one cup to her.

'Papa ka phone aaya tha abhi', said Shreya.

'Accha, kya kaha unhone?' asked Daya.

'Wo aur maasi kuch kaam ke liye Delhi jaa rahe hai. Aaj main ghar pe akeli hoon',she said.

'Hmmm. Toh phir kya plan hai tumhara?' he asked.

'Kuch khaas nahi. Aur aapka?' she asked.

'Main to ghar pe chutti enjoy karne wala hu. Waise ek accha idea hai mere paas. Tum Tarika aur Purvi ko kyu nahi bula leti tumhare ghar par? Acchi party ho jayegi', he asked with a naughty smile.

'Nahi. Mujhe thoda time akele spend karna hai',she said a bit annoyed. 'Aap hamesha aise kyu karte hai? Sab mujhe hi kehna padega kya? Ya aap jan bhujkar aisa kar rahe hai?' she thought.

She grew silent sipping her coffee. A faintly audible Kishore classic - 'ye raatein ye mausam nadi ka kinara' was being played on the mobile of the person sitting at a distance.

He caught her hand and squeezed it lightly. 'Waise aaj main tumhare ghar aane ka soch raha tha... Par tum akeli rehna chahti ho to thik hai... Phir kabhi', said Daya.

'Nahi. Mujhe aap ke saath rehna hai aaj', she said immediately her face glowing like a million watt bulb.

He smiled at her. She looked away shyly.

'Aur agar tumhare papa ko pata chal gaya to kya karogi?' he asked.

'Wo... Main... Mujhe nahi pata.' she said.

A light breeze brought some of her hair over her face. She gently tucked them behind her ear. She saw him staring at her. She blushed hard. 'Kya dekh rahe hai aap?' she asked.

He was finding it immensely difficult to gain control over him. All the wild fantasies came alive in his mind. 'Aaj to main tumhe chodunga nahi Shreya. I really don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore', he thought.

'Waise aaj mere paas official permission hai. Tumhare papa ne pehle hi mujse kaha tha tumhare saath rehne ke liye', he said.

'kya? Sach keh rahe hai ap?' she asked happily.

'Haan. Chalo pehle kahi dinner kar lete hai. Phir ghar jayenge.' he said.

He deliberately leaned across her to throw the coffee cup in the dustbin. While doing so, his arm brushed against her breasts softly and she shuddered.

'Kya hua?' he asked acting as if nothing had happened.

'Nahi kuch nahi. Chale?' she said.

They went to a poolside restaurant. Soft sensual music was being played in the background. They had a romantic candlelight dinner and spent a great time together. They were planning to have a dessert but suddenly Shreya felt drops of water on her face. She looked up. Clouds had begun to gather; It was going to rain. They rushed home immediately after dinner.

'Chalo movie dekhte hai.' said Daya after reaching home.

'Aap jayiye main abhi change karke aati hu', said Shreya.

Outside it had started raining heavily. Daya went up to her bedroom. He closed the curtains and lit two dim lamps. He lit incensed candles which lay on the corner table. He switched on the TV and put a Bond movie on his pen drive. He made himself comfortable on the bed waiting for her. She came wearing a short loose fitting robe. She paused at the entrance for a moment and blushed looking at the arrangements. He noticed her as she approached the bed. He was trying hard to refrain himself from touching her. They started the movie. Her presence was distracting him. He observed her as she twirled her hair around her fingers. She was totally engrossed into the movie. She was looking sexy tonight in the short robe. He could see a hint of her cleavage and it was driving him crazy.

Outside the wind howled as rain battered the window. The cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds, lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing again. He pulled up a blanket and covered them both. He moved closer to her under the blanket and put his hand on her back and tickled it. She shivered. He kissed behind her ear and licked her neck, his tongue lingering on her neck a bit longer. He caught her flesh between his teeth softly. Her breathing became heavy. She was unable to concentrate on the movie. He pulled her on his broad chest. 'Shreya tum itni khoobsoorat kyu ho? Mujse raha nahi jata ab', he said stroking her face.

'Daya chodo na please!' she said.

'Nahi. I can't Shreya', he said.

'Toh kya karne wale hai aap?' she asked blushing.

'Tumhe nahi pata?' he asked.

'Nahi', she said not looking at him.

'Abhi batata hoon', he said. He put his hand on her foot and moved it upwards till her inner thigh and caressed it gently.

'Daya!' she said huskily and tried to move away from him. But even she wasn't able to resist now. She felt warm within herself. He cupped her face and kissed her; a long passionate kiss. He bit her lower lip softly. He was not going to let her go today. It was not possible for him.

He pinned her to the bed putting his entire weight on her. He put her arms above her head. She struggled a bit but he ran down his hands on her arms and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, the corners of her lips and chin. She inhaled his scent deeply. The film was left unattended.

They stared at one another with so much love. 'Shreya agar tum ye nahi chahti to mujhe abhi rok lo', he said.

In response she kissed him on lips. He unbuttoned his shirt and started planting gentle kisses down her neck. His fingers were softly brushing over her skin. She felt aroused. She shuddered as he pushed her robe down her shoulder. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest. He pressed his body hard against hers. His hands were exploring her body and his touch was driving her wild. He reached for her robe. Turning it up a little, he lifted it until it came off completely. Now she was just in her inner wear. He inhaled deeply marveling at her beauty. He ran his fingers over her entire body which gave her goose bumps. She had her eyes tightly shut.

'Tumhe darr lag raha hai?' he whispered softly in her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Nahi. Main - Main bas thodi nervous hoon.' she said.

He kissed her. 'Shreya trust me. Main tumhare saath kabhi kuch galat nahi karunga. Phir bhi tum ye nahi chahti toh...' his voice trailed off.

'Ye sabse special pal hai mere liye. Mujhe pura bharosa hai hamare rishtey par. Hum kuch galat nahi kar rahe hai', she said.

He rose on top of her, kissing her neck and collarbone gently. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. He bit her ear lobe softly making her moan louder. He continued kissing lower and lower until he reached her chest. He touched his finger very delicately to the edge of one of straps of her bra, but instead of pushing it off her shoulder he ran his finger slowly along the upper edge of her bra in front and then traced it all the way down around the bottom. She arched her back clearly enjoying his touch. He loved teasing her.

She ran her hand slowly into his hair, then over his thick shoulders and along his strong arms and around his back. He planted a trail of kisses along the side of her ribs. He kissed her navel and moved lower towards her thighs. He took lot of time rubbing her inner thighs gently and occasionally kissing. His hair was brushing against her stomach. It was too much for her. 'Daya please...' she begged. He unhooked her bra and pulled it away. He kissed the valley between her breasts. She shuddered and her nails dug into his back as his tongue explored her most sensitive areas. She writhed as he kissed the curve of her stomach.

He began kissing from her foot all the way up till her leg and removed her inners.

'Aaaahhhh!' was all she could say. He knew she was ready. He removed his pants, parted her thighs and pushed himself inside her. Gentle in the beginning, he thrust deeper and a bit more roughly without leaving her lips. She was moaning and writhing in pleasure. Her sounds were driving him crazy. They reached the climax and finally lay exhausted in each other's arms. She felt beautiful holding his masculine body against hers. He turned her and now she lay on top of him. He was rubbing his hands on her bare back and scratching it gently. She was totally under his control. No inch of her body was left untouched by him. No barriers lay between them. He made love to her so gently and lovingly. She embraced him tightly and both closed their eyes enjoying the moment hoping it would never end. They could hear the rain thundering outside. And then - A Gunshot!

Both jerked open their eyes and sat up on the bed to find the source of the noise.

'I told you baby you won't be able to trick me', Bond was saying to the woman who lay dead before his eyes.

They both burst out laughing and Shreya shut the TV. 'Hmm. Sachme tum bohot sundar ho', he said looking at her seductively and cuddling her under the blanket. She blushed and hid her face in his chest...He hugged her. 'Toh madam ab kya kare? Tum kaho to phirse -' said Daya.

She hit him playfully on his shoulder. 'Daya romance bohot ho gaya mujhe neend aa rahi hai', said Shreya and she reached out for her clothes.

He pulled her back on bed.

'Daya kya kar rahe ho?' she asked. 'Main pehenaunga tumhe kapde', he said.

'Kya? Daya nahi please.' she said.

'Ab mujse kya sharmana? Mujhe pura haq hai Shreya', said Daya winking at her. He dressed her up caressing her body. She loved the way he dominated her, possessed her. Then he too got dressed and they settled on the bed turning off the lights.

**1 Month later, CID bureau, Mumbai -**

Shreya almost came running to the bureau. She was an hour late. But surprisingly ACP sir didn't scold her for being late. Instead as soon as she entered, he fed her a kaju katli and said, 'Congrats Shreya. Main bohot khush hoon tum dono ke liye'

Purvi almost came running and flung her arms around her and gave her a crushing hug. 'Tum nahi janti Shreya main kitni excited hoon! Congrats!' she said giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek. Now everybody took turns to Congragulate her. She looked at Daya who stood talking on the phone in the corner.

Shreya thought, 'Baat kya hai. Mujhe hi nahi pata sab itne excited kyu hai. Waise to Daya aur mere bare me sab ko pehle se hi pata aaj aisa kya ho gaya?'

Daya came to her. 'Kaha thi? Itni der kyu laga di? Actually ye sab main tum aane ke baad karna chahta tha par koi bhi rukne ke liye tayar nahi tha isliye sab ko pehle hi dikha diya. Ek minute.' he said.

He put a card in her hand. 'Dekho aur batao kaisa laga.'

Shreya took it. It was a beautiful wedding invitation card.

She opened it and saw 'Shreya weds Daya' written in big bold letters.

The sensation was overwhelming. After 25 days she would be married to him. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes with swimming with tears.

'Pasand aaya na?' he asked.

She couldn't speak. There was a big lump in her throat. She just nodded and hugged him tightly. She didn't care that they were in bureau and that everyone was watching them. She just wanted to be in his arms. He too tightened his arms around her. She was melting in his embrace.

She heard somebody say, 'Dekho ab to ek minute bhi door nahi reh sakte ek dusre se'; followed by shouts of laughter. They both broke from the hug reluctantly looking embarrassed.

The phone rang. Sachin spoke to the caller for next two minutes and then hung up. 'Sir hame jana hoga. Ek khoon hua hai.' he said.

ACP: Chalo sab log kaam pe lag jao. Ye celebration shaam ko karenge inki party me.

Shreya reluctantly agreed. She wanted to spend time alone with him. Daya squeezed her hand. 'Mujhe pata hai tum abhi kya feel kar rahi ho. Par duty bhi toh karni hogi na? Aakhir CID me aane ki wajah se hi toh hum mile hai.'

She smiled at him.

'Haan Daya aap thik keh rahe hai. Thank you for making my life so beautiful. I love you', said Shreya.

Daya kissed her forehead.

'I love you more', he said smiling.

**** THE END ****


End file.
